Blood, Sweat and Tears
by Mistress Martin
Summary: For those in the business, life and love often take a backseat to wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the voices in my head…Punk owns himself…unless I can get close enough to lick him…then he's MINE! All mine! Muhahahahaha!

**~Chapter 1~**

Phillip Brooks walked down the concourse of the airport in Louisville, Kentucky. It wasn't the first time he'd been there, but it was the first time he'd be staying.

Phil was used to leaving places, things…people behind. It was a lonely, solitary life he led in his quest for the one thing he loved more than life itself. Wrestling was as addictive as the finest whiskey and as harsh as the purest cocaine. He'd fed off that particular addiction since he was a teenager.

Gathering his belongings from the baggage carousel he made his way to the curb to wait for his ride. He heard a horn and turned to see the black Firebird screech to a stop and Mickie James' head popped out of the sunroof.

"Punk!" She called waving to him.

He grinned and walked over to the car "Hey Mick! How's things?" He asked as she popped the trunk.

"Great! It's good to see you Punk." She said opening his door from the inside as he threw his stuff in the trunk.

"You wanna eat first?" She asked pulling into the traffic.

"No, thanks hon. I'm wiped, I'd really just like to go check into the hotel and hit the hay." He said giving her a smile.

"No prob, I'll drop ya off at the lodge. I'm sure you will run into a bunch of the others around there."

She dropped him off at the office and with a wave she was gone. Turning he trudged up to the door and stepped inside. Thirty minutes later he was on his way up the stairs to his room. Opening the door he threw his bags in the corner and flopped onto the bed. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the opportunity to work with the largest wrestling organization in the world, he was. He was just tired. Tired of a lot of things. Tired of not having a life outside of wrestling. He'd given up everything to pursue his dream and now that it was within his grasp, the victory seemed somehow hollow. For the last eight years he had sacrificed everything to get to where he was today. In the end he wondered if it would all be worth it. He was still contemplating the ups and downs of his life when he drifted off to sleep.

It was four hours later when he woke with a start to his cell phone ringing. He reached for it with a groan and flipped it open. Seeing who it was he shut it again and threw it on the small table by the bed. Why couldn't that bitch take a hint? Syndy Taylor had burned him a year earlier and now that he was going to the WWE she seemed to be intent on riding his coattails into the big time.

He was tired of two faced, lying women. They all found one way or another to betray him. Syndy had done it all in one fell swoop. She had lied to him about being straight edge, her first mistake. When he had found her drunk and in bed with Juvi, that had been the last straw. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his jet-black locks. "I need coffee." He groaned into the silence that was his life.

Alyssa Montgomery came awake slowly. Looking over at the clock she saw that is was one in the morning and she'd been asleep for five whole hours. "Well that's it for this week." She grumbled to herself, sliding off the bed. She went to the sink and picked up the coffee canister. "Fuck!" She muttered to herself. She'd forgotten to pick some up earlier that day. "Now I gotta go out!" She grumbled to herself as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before going to the gas station next door for coffee.

Dragging a brush through her long red hair she stared into the mirror as her turquoise eyes stared back at her. "You look like the wicked witch of Kentuckiana." She told her reflection reaching for her eyeliner. After applying a smidge of makeup she pulled her t-shirt off and changed into a black RKO tank top and tucked it into the tight, black jeans she had pulled on after getting out of bed.

Grabbing her key she headed for the door. Stepping out into the dark night she glanced up at the sky, ablaze with stars. It was just beginning to cool off and she shoved her key in her back pocket as she moved down the stairs. She hated elevators and always took the stairs.

Walking across the parking lot she walked through the door of the convenience store glad it was open twenty-four hours. Alyssa without coffee was a scary thing. She was busy empting creamer into her cup when she felt a presence behind her. "Damn...you want a little coffee with that cream?" She heard a masculine voice ask.

She turned and rolled her eyes at the dark headed man standing behind her. "Go ahead, obviously you're in a hurry." She muttered stepping aside so he could reach whatever it was he was after.

"Sorry I'm not my best without coffee." He said flashing her a pearly white smile. He hadn't meant to offend her.

"Me either." Alyssa said eyeing the man standing next to her. The jet-black hair framed a handsome face; the smile on his face that wasn't quite a smile seemed vaguely familiar.

"My name is Phillip, sorry about the comment I thought I was being funny...I guess my sense of humor isn't what it usually is, especially at 1:30 in the morning."

Alyssa granted him a smile "It would have been if I hadn't heard it a thousand times. Sorry I'm kinda bitchy before my first cup." She said holding up the cup.

"I see we have something else in common." He said as he dumped sugar into his cup.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked reaching across him for another handful of creamers.

"You're shirt...I assume you are a wrestling fan?" He said as he turned to fill his coffee cup with the fuel his body so desperately needed.

"Yeah, I live, eat, sleep and breathe wrestling." She said watching him, then it hit her. Seeing the letters tattooed across his knuckles she realized who she was standing next to.

Phillip cocked one eyebrow. "You sound more like a wrestler then a fan." He commented stirring his cup.

"You'd know wouldn't you?" She quipped, a grin spreading across her face. The entire locker room had been abuzz with the news of CM Punk's arrival in Louisville. Unlike most of the others, she couldn't wait to see him electrify the OVW audience.

"More then I'd like to admit sometimes." Phillip said realizing she had recognized him.

Alyssa stuck out her hand "Alyssa Montgomery." She said with a huge smile.

"Phillip Brooks." He said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Alyssa... so was I correct when I said you are a wrestler?"

"I am, in training at OVW." She replied. "I'm sorry it took me a minute to recognize you...you dyed your hair."

"Yes I did. Figured I'd give myself a new look to go along with the new job. What do you think?" He asked running his fingers through his shorter, darker hair.

Without thinking she reached out and ran her finger over one of the purple streaks. "My favorite color...it suits you."

"I'm glad you approve Alyssa." Phillip murmured as he felt the electricity in her touch when her fingers skimmed the side of his neck accidentally. "So...do you live next door?" He asked quietly.

The almost imperceptible change in his demeanor made her snatch her hand back in guilt as the blush crept up her neck to stain her cheeks. "I'm sorry...yeah I do." She stammered.

"No problem... it's nice to meet one of my neighbors. I'm not sure who lives over there but Mickie said a lot of the guys do." He said smiling as he tried to hide the fact her touch had his pulse jumping.

His soft voice relaxed her a bit as she grinned "Yeah about fifteen of us actually. All over the complex. I'm in 202."

"Virtually right next door I'm in 208. Do you mind if I walk back with you?" He asked as she finished making her coffee.

"Not at all Phillip." She grinned picking up the cup.

"Punk, call me Punk all my friends do." He said gesturing for her to proceed him.

Alyssa walked up to the cashier, handing him a five-dollar bill she told him to add his coffee to her order.

"Hey!" He protested reaching into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Stop Punk, welcome to Kentucky." She said with a wink.

"Thanks Alyssa, next coffee is on me." He said already liking her. She was the first one of his coworkers he'd met and he already felt comfortable with her despite the bad start they'd almost had.

"Sounds good." Alyssa said as they walked out the door. "With the risk of sounding like an ass kisser I can't wait to see you work." She said as they walked across the parking lot.

"You don't seem like the ass kissing type. You seem like an in your face, tell you how it is kind of girl." He said smiling.

Alyssa threw back her head and laughed. "That's me all right. They don't call me Onyx because of my color." She grinned.

"Onyx huh? I like that has a nice ring to it and it fits you." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"My soul is black." She said with a smirk. "The bad girl...all the guys want me and all the girls wanna be me."

"I'm sure they do, your absolutely beautiful." He said without thinking.

Alyssa slid a glance at him "Flirt."

Punk blushed. "I'm nothing if not honest." He said with a smile.

Alyssa blushed again as they started up the stairs. "Well Punk...I guess this is good night...or morning." She said looking at her watch.

"I guess it is, thanks for the coffee Alyssa. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said as they stopped at her door.

"Yeah...see ya." She murmured reaching for her key card.

"See ya." Punk said as she slid her key card into the door. "I'll wait till you're safely inside if you don't mind."

"Thanks." She said "If you need anything...don't hesitate to knock."

"Thanks I won't, you do the same. Good night."

Alyssa shut the door and sagged against it. She'd never realized how incredibly good-looking he was until that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Punk walked the few steps to his own room and went inside. Sagging into the chair by the bed he sighed "Almost blew that one didn't ya genius!" He muttered to himself. Then he smacked himself in the forehead "No!" He said out loud, his voice filling the empty room. "No more women!" He continued his verbal tirade to himself. "I don't care how gorgeous and friendly they are. No more!" He exclaimed vehemently. Once bitten...but he'd been bitten far more than once. Every time he let himself begin to care about a woman they ended up in bed and things went to hell after that.

Punk sighed and reached for the remote. Turning the volume on low he flipped through the channels aimlessly, never staying on any one channel for more than a few minutes. This continued in almost comic fashion until he tired of the game two hours later and threw the remote onto the still made bed. He shook his head, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping again for close to twenty hours and wondered what the hell he would do with himself for the four hours he had to kill until time to head to the school. "Insomnia fucking sucks." He told the now blank TV. "I need more coffee...note to self, buy a coffee maker!" He said getting up and grabbing his bag. "Guess I should unpack." He grumbled.

That was something else he was tired of: talking to himself. Once again Alyssa Montgomery's pretty face filled his mind. "No dammit!" He muttered stuffing socks and underwear in the top drawer. T-shirts and shorts went in the next drawer and then he hung up his dress clothes. Lining the shoes up at the bottom of the so-called closet he grinned. At least he'd managed to kill half an hour. He sat the bag containing his ring gear in the corner and tossed his gym bag in the chair. Several more things went on the mental to do list: Food, rental car until Scott brought him his, coffee and the gym. "I really need to work out." He told himself. "Maybe I'll go for a run and then get more coffee." He murmured his mind made up.

He changed into a tank top and shorts before pulling on his tennis shoes. He walked towards the stairs and as he passed Alyssa's door he saw her light was on and he could hear country music wafting out the partially open window. "No Punk." He told himself once again. He bounded down the stairs and ran like the devil himself was after him.

An hour later, dripping in sweat and holding a fresh cup of coffee he walked up the stairs towards his room. As he gained the landing he stopped short, surprised to see Alyssa leaning against the railing looking up at the dark sky. The slight breeze blew her long red hair back from her face and he stood mesmerized just watching her. When she brought the coffee cup to her lips he smiled "Morning Alyssa." He murmured.

Alyssa startled and turned towards him "Damn Punk, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry...just refueling." He said holding up his cup.

"It's okay...you're up early." She observed turning and leaning back against the railing.

"Early...late..." He shrugged "I don't sleep much." He said taking a few steps towards her.

"Me either. I was just getting ready to head to the gym." She said nodding to the bag at her feet. "After that food and to work." She said smiling warmly at him.

"Where do you work out?" He asked casually.

"Premier Fitness. You?" She said sipping her coffee.

"Usually Gold's, but there isn't one real close to here. Where is Premier?"

"About ten minutes...you wanna come with? I got a guest pass." She offered.

He felt his resolve slipping. "Ummmm...yeah...sure. That would be great."

"Is Mickie picking you up for class?" She asked cocking her head.

"She was supposed to..."

"I'll call her, tell her not to bother. No since her driving over here when I'm going that way." Alyssa said sensibly and he couldn't argue with her. "Grab your bag and we'll jet." She said bending down and picking up her own.

He nodded as she pulled out her cell phone knowing Mickie would be on her way to the gym across town. "Hey chica." She said when she heard the other woman's voice.

"Lyss, what's up?" Mickie asked looking over at her boyfriend. Alyssa didn't normally call her at six in the morning.

"I just called to tell you and Joey not to worry about Punk. I'll take care of him." Alyssa said quietly.

Mickie laughed "I take it you night owls bumped into each other."

"Yep, we are goin to the gym and then food." Alyssa murmured as he walked up behind her.

"All right honey, take care of my boy for me." Mickie said.

"Will do babe." Alyssa returned. "Talk to ya later." She said before hanging up. Turning to Punk she grinned "All set?"

He nodded "Let's jet."

He followed Alyssa down the stairs and to the car. "Wow...nice car." He said admiring the black Mustang as she unlocked the doors.

"Grad present." She said popping the trunk. They stowed their bags in the trunk and climbed in the car. "My parents made it possible for me to move here and go to wrestling school." She explained reaching over to turn down the volume on the stereo that was normally blasting any random manner of music. She didn't go into the fact that it was a trust fund from her deceased parents that allowed her to pursue her dream.

"That's cool." He observed as she backed out and drove around the complex. She pointed out where a couple of the others lived and even waved at a particularly large black kid. "Beast." She said by way of explanation.

Punk nodded wordlessly. He was quiet as she drove to the gym, and she chalked it up to them not knowing each other very well. In truth CM Punk was doing his level best not to get to close to anyone. While he didn't want to alienate anyone in the company just yet, he also didn't want to make new friends only to have to leave them behind again when he got called up. He'd always been warm and friendly on a superficial level, but very rarely did anyone get close to the truth of the man underneath the gimmick. Not even the handful of women he'd been with in the past had truly known Phillip Brooks.

After working out and going to Denny's for breakfast, Alyssa and Punk headed for the arena. She cut the engine and grinned over at him. "Here we are." She said gesturing to the metal building.

Punk surveyed the building, it didn't look like much but it was one of the most well known arenas in the indys. The Holy Grail of independent wrestling...for those who would make it, the WWE was the next step. "Thanks for the ride Alyssa." He murmured as they exited the car and went to the trunk to grab their gear.

"No problem Punk, anytime ya need a ride just holler." She said, she'd got the distinct impression that despite the comment about her looks Punk was in no way shape or form interested in her. She shrugged mentally, those were the breaks. Little did she know nothing could be farther from the truth.

Punk followed her inside, and found Al Snow as directed. After their conversation he made his way to the locker room and was greeted by a couple of guys he knew. Nigel McGuinness stood and shook his hand. "Nice to see ya man."

Punk smiled "Same here. How's the missus?" He asked sitting down on the bench to pull off his shoes.

"Fat and sassy." Nigel grinned.

"How much longer?" Punk asked referring to the impending birth of their first child.

"Six weeks...she's a bit nervous what with not knowing anyone here." Nigel said.

Punk nodded in understanding as he heard a voice bellowing for them all in the ring.

"Heymen...better hurry." Nigel said moving to the door.

Punk nodded and quickly changed as the locker room emptied. He was the last to appear and Paul Heymen looked over at him.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Punk."

"Sorry." He muttered moving to stand next to Nigel.

"Okay people, got a late night call from the office last night..." he paused for effect as all eyes turned to him, anticipation hung in the air. "They want even more T and A than they already got so we gotta get more ladies on TV and ready to go up if and when the call comes in."

Alyssa and Mickie both rolled their eyes.

"So, since we are starting a new feud here with Punk's arrival, the most logical step is to give both of you a valet." Paul said looking from Punk to Seth Skyfire before his eyes came to rest on the two women currently glowering at him. "Mick, Lyss you two are gonna be primetime."

Alyssa gasped in surprise "But Paul..." She sputtered unsure if she was ready.

"You'll be fine." Mickie murmured squeezing her hand.

"Now my idea is for Lyss to initially come out with Seth, get her feet wet. Punk won't debut for a couple of weeks so fans will see her with Seth for the next two weeks and then when Punk shows up she forgets all about Seth. She'll double cross Seth for Punk setting her up as a heel valet, which is where they want Punk right now. After a couple of weeks of this Mickie you come in and take her place with Seth. Expect intergender tag matches, ladies matches with the guys in their girl's corners in addition to the norm." Paul's eyes traveled across the foursome "Any questions?"

No one voiced any before he continued with the rest of the preshow talk.

When they were dismissed Alyssa headed for the side door and slipped out it quietly. Mickie found her leaning against her car lost in thought. "You okay Lyss?" She asked gently.

Alyssa looked up at Alexis "Scared to death." She murmured.

Mickie smiled softly. "I remember that feeling. Honey you've worked your ass off here, you are ready and no deserves it more than you."

"That means a lot coming from you." Alyssa murmured.

Mickie's smile widened "I mean it. Besides you couldn't ask for a better partner. Punk is incredible, you will love working with him."

Alyssa forced a smile "Thanks Mickie."

"Come on, let's go inside and wait our turn. Maybe Punk and I can give ya some pointers. Watch the others and then you and I can get in the ring."

Alyssa smiled and nodded as Mickie wrapped her arm around her shoulder "The easy stuff comes first. All ya gotta do is prance around the ring and yell encouragement to Seth. Face Valets don't get involved in matches unless the heel does." She reminded the other woman.

Alyssa was a nervous wreck the rest of the day, by the time the taping started she'd drank three pots of Julie's coffee and was wired for sound. She stood behind the curtain, bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stilled as his voice washed over her calming her inexplicably. "Deep breaths, and just keep breathing. When you get out there just ignore the camera's and concentrate on the match. You'll be fine." He murmured, standing just behind her his warm breath rushing over her ear.

She turned her head slightly and smiled weakly at him "Thanks Punk." She whispered her eyes meeting his.

He returned the smile "No problem Alyssa."

She wiped her sweaty palms on the denim skirt, edged in black lace along the hem. She took several deep breaths as Seth appeared next to them. "Ready Lyss?"

Alyssa looked over at Punk and he smiled encouragingly at her. She nodded to Seth. "Let's do it." She exhaled as his music hit and he took her hand and pulled her through the curtain.

The fans cheered and the adrenaline pumped through her veins as she lost herself in the role.

Mickie stopped next to Punk "That was very sweet of you." She murmured her eyes trained on the monitor as Alyssa worked the crowd, pumping them up to cheer for Seth.

He shrugged "Do it for anyone."

Mickie rolled her eyes "Maybe...but you don't." She said quietly. "Be careful with her Punk...she's just a kid."

He rolled his eyes back "I was just being nice Mick...after the disasters that have masqueraded as my love life, I'm not anxious to make the same mistake again."

"I'm going to invite Lyss out to celebrate...you wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure, who else is going?"

"A bunch of us. Brent and Stephanie Albright, Jeter and his girl. Beth, Joey, Seth and Ronnie. Nigel and Nicki..." She ticked off names.

"Does this mean I'm the designated driver?" He asked.

"Not just you. Nicki and Brent don't drink...neither does Lyss." She informed him.

"Not old enough?" He asked.

"No, she is. She just doesn't." Mickie responded as the crowd cheered Seth's victory.

He turned to see Seth pull Alyssa into his arms and kiss her. The surge of jealously was quickly stamped down. He made a mental note not to watch that anymore.

After the show Mickie and Joey joined Alyssa and Punk in her car to ride to the club together. Alyssa was jazzed, the night had gone well and the crowd had accepted her without question.

It was well past one am as they sat around a large table, laughing and joking and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Several of the couples were dancing leaving Nicki, Nigel, Punk and Alyssa at the table. Nigel and Punk reveling in old war stories as Alyssa and Nicki talked quietly.

"Why don't you ask Lyss to dance man? This is her night and she hasn't left the table." Nigel said cocking his head.

"Didn't think about it." He murmured finishing off his coke.

"She's a sweet kid, she won't bite." Nigel winked.

Punk sighed. He knew that now Nigel had gotten the idea in his head he wouldn't let it go. And if he refused he'd bear the brunt of endless ribbing. Turning he looked over at Alyssa. She was talking to Nicki but he could see her fingers drumming the table in time with the music.

He covered her hand with his. "Want to dance?" He asked inclining his head to the dance floor.

"Sure." She grinned.

She followed him to the floor and just as they made it to the rest of the group the music changed and a slow song came on. He groaned to himself. How in the hell did he always manage to get himself in these predicaments? Holding his arms open, he waited for her to step into his embrace.

Alyssa licked her lips, "Damn." She thought to herself. She wasn't prepared for this. Moving into the circle of his arms she took a deep breath. Mimicking the stance of the other couples on the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood a few inches away from him. She did her best not to meet his gaze as they swayed to the music.

Punk was surprised to say the least when, even though she seemed relaxed, she kept a respectable distance between their bodies. He might just make it through the night with his resolve intact after all.

He did manage it that night, and for several nights after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alyssa lay sprawled on her bed, watching the Ring of Honor DVD's Mickie had loaned her so she could get used to Punk's style before she became his valet. It was nearing two am when she heard a soft knock on her door. Hitting the pause button she got up and went to answer it.

To her surprise she found a sheepish Punk on the other side of the door. "Hey you…" She said in greeting. He'd avoided her like Typhoid Mary since the night at the club and she was sure she'd done or said something to offend him.

"Hey Lyss, sorry to disturb you…I just…saw your light on…thought maybe you'd want to go get some coffee. I still haven't made it to a store." He murmured.

"Need coffee huh?" She grinned.

He nodded, it had been an excuse but a plausible one. Truth was with Mickie and Joey on the road and Nigel attending to his very pregnant wife he felt restless and lonely. She was the only other person who had seemed genuinely interested in spending time with him. Maybe she was just being nice…but at that point he'd take whatever he could get. Three nights of nothing but his own thoughts for company was more than enough.

She pulled the door the rest of the way open. "I just made a pot. Come on in."

He took a couple of steps inside and shut the door as she headed for the small kitchenette that was common to all the rooms. She poured him a cup and added a couple of teaspoons of sugar. Turning she saw him looking at the TV screen. She walked over and handed it to him. "You are incredible." She murmured.

His eyes darted to hers. "In the ring." She said jerking her head towards the TV.

"Thanks." He blushed.

She giggled. The thought of the cocky CM Punk blushing at a compliment, or anything struck her as funny.

"What?" He asked bringing the cup to his lips. "Perfect." He sighed.

"Nothing…you wanna watch? I thought it was a good idea to get a look at your style before we start working together. Mickie loaned me a bunch of ROH." She said sitting down on the bed and pushing the other DVD's aside.

"Sounds good." He answered taking the spot she indicated next to her. Eventually he relaxed and began regaling her with stories behind the matches. Stretched out next to her on the bed, they discussed match psychology, what they wanted from their characters over the next few weeks, and everything related to wrestling. Punk was impressed with her knowledge, wit, creativity and genuine love for the business. She had very definite ideas and didn't yes sir him to death. That won her more points than anything else could have.

As the sun was peeking over the horizon they both drifted off to sleep, the DVD still playing in the background.

Alyssa was the first to awaken the next afternoon. The first thing she was aware of was the bright sunlight streaming in the window, the second the fact that she was securely wrapped in CM Punk's arms. "Now how the hell did this happen?" She asked herself as she tried to extricate herself from his arms without waking him up. Gingerly she edged out from under his arm towards the edge of the bed. He groaned in protest and pulled her back against him, his head finding the crook of her neck and resting there as she debated the consequences of waking him up. She turned her head and looked at the clock amazed to find it was two in the afternoon. "Wow…" She muttered to herself. She couldn't remember she'd the last time she'd slept a full eight hours at one time.

Sliding her hand in between them she shook his shoulder "Punk…Punk…" She said quietly.

"Hmmmm…." He murmured snuggling into her more fully.

She was on the verge of panic, wondering what the hell was going on when he refused to let go of her. "Time to get up sleepy head." She tried teasing.

"Don't wanna." He murmured sleepily.

"Punk! Damn it! Let me go!" She growled pushing him forcefully away from her body.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Shaking his head in an effort to clear the fog. "What the fuck…" He muttered looking at her then down at himself. They were both still fully dressed.

"We fell asleep." She said sitting up on the edge of the bed and turning off the TV and DVD player.

Scrubbing his hand across his face he groaned "What time is it?" He asked.

"Two…in the afternoon." She said stretching.

That caught his attention "Excuse me?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Yep, two." She said standing up and looking at him.

Like her he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that long, or that well. He looked up at her "Damn Lyss…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Alyssa shrugged "No biggie Punk, obviously we were both tired."

"Obviously." He murmured setting up on the side of the bed.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run." She said running her hand through her hair.

Punk nodded "Mind if I join ya?" He asked. The only other person, male or female he'd ever felt this comfortable with was Scott Colton, his best friend.

"Not at all." She smiled.

"After that I'll treat ya to lunch." He suggested.

"Sounds good."

And so the pattern was set. Punk and Alyssa spent virtually every waking hour together. After class they would hit the gym, eat and head for one of their rooms to watch wrestling tapes and talk. Punk eventually let his guard down; she never flirted with him or made any indication that she was interested in anything other than working with him in the ring. At first they talked mostly about wrestling but eventually their conversations took on a personal tone. Culminating in the night Alyssa ended up in his arms, tears streaming down her face as he held her close and whispered words of comfort.

The night had started out like any other, a pot of coffee and a stack of old IWA tapes on the floor. Alyssa and Punk had been discussing his straight edge gimmick and how it was an over the top extension of his own personal philosophy. Alyssa curiously asked questions about the topic and he was surprised that she'd never heard of it before. "But you don't drink...and I've never heard you mention drugs or anything..." He had trailed off, glancing over at her.

Alyssa bit her lip and looked away. "Drinking has always been a sore subject with me..." She'd whispered.

The tremor in her voice had him thinking there was more to her attitude than simple disinterest. "Lyss...you okay?" He asked gently.

She nodded but still wouldn't look at him. He scooted across the bed and reached for her shoulder. When she turned to look at him the tears shimmering on her eyelashes told him he had been correct. "A drunk driver...killed my parents when I was six." She whispered her voice breaking. He pulled her into his arms and held her close as she blurted out her story, through the tears and the sobs.

Punk murmured softly holding her close. He could feel her pain and it cut into him like a knife. Waiting until her tears began to subside he pulled back to look into her face. "You're parents would be extremely proud of the way you turned out despite loosing them at such a young age." He said gently.

Alyssa sniffed "I like to think so...thanks Punk. I don't care what anyone else says you are very sweet."

"I see my reputation precedes me." He teased hoping to make her smile.

It worked as a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah...it does. You noticed huh?" She said referring to the icy reception the other guys had promised for the cocky, arrogant CM Punk when they had heard about him getting signed.

"Yeah I did, but ya know what I'm here to do a job not make friends so it's no big deal." He said pretending that it didn't bother him.

Alyssa cocked her head, she wasn't exactly sure how to take that comment and she didn't want to sound whiney. She had thought they were becoming friends, maybe she had been wrong.

Punk noticed the look she gave him and realized how what he had said sounded. "All I mean is, if the others don't want to see me for me then I don't need them. You are the only one that has even attempted to get to know me. The others talk to me because they feel obligated. You talk to me and spend time with me because you want to and I appreciate that." He said seriously.

"I do want to...I like you Punk, you're a nice guy. They are mostly jealous anyway." She murmured. "No one has ever seen anything like you before and it scares them." As she looked up into his green eyes she had to admit, at least to herself, that it scared her too. She had never met anyone like him before and was sure she never would again.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I like being different... it sets me apart from everyone else. Sometimes I don't even know where some of the moves I do come from. I just do them and they work out great."

Alyssa grinned, "That they do. I can't wait to start working with you."

"Me either...I think we'll make a great team. Especially if we get along in the ring as well as we do out of it. You nervous at all?" He asked reaching out to tug on a strand of her hair. "I know you were pretty surprised when Paul told you that you'd be on television."

"A little...not as much as I was that first night. I truly believe I was born to do this." She said truthfully.

"I've been watching you in class and you are right you were born to do this. You and Mick are going to put on a great show." He said softly

Alyssa blushed, "You don't know how much it means for me to hear that from you."

"I only speak the truth Lyssa...You have a natural talent."

Alyssa blushed again "Thank you." She murmured finally tearing her gaze from his. Suddenly the feel of his arm still around her waist had her heart pounding in her chest. "You want some more coffee?" She asked jumping off the bed.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" He asked grinning.

Alyssa moved to the counter and poured them each a cup of coffee. She mentally berated herself for being so attracted to a man who obviously had no interest in her outside of friendship. She was young, but she'd had her share of men interested in her but that interest had never been returned. Now she was on the other side of that fence.

Alyssa walked back over when she was done and handed him his coffee with a small smile. "Just the way you like it." She murmured as he took a sip.

Punk sighed "It is." He leaned back on the bed as she took her spot next to him. He grinned over at her as she started the tape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alyssa pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. This was it, the night the storyline with Punk was scheduled to begin. She didn't have to do anything other than stand at the curtain and look mesmerized by him, that wouldn't be hard to do considering she felt that way anytime he was in the ring.

She turned and looked over at him, the intensity on his face spoke volumes about how seriously he took his job. "Let's do it." She murmured popping the trunk.

Punk nodded, giving her a smile.

They made their way inside each going to the respective locker rooms. After changing into their ring gear they made their way the ring to listen to Paul's weekly pep talk. Punk took a spot at Alyssa's side and listened as Paul outlined the show. Alyssa noticed several of the guys glaring in their direction as Paul went on about Punk's debut. A sudden feeling of dread crept along her spine as she saw John Toland lean in and whisper something in Danny Inferno's ear. Danny nodded, his face impassive as he watched Punk.

She didn't make any comment as they continued to listen to Paul. She knew Punk knew the locker room wasn't thrilled with his presence.

Later that night she stood next to him behind the curtain, waiting for his cue. Danny was introduced first and brushed past Punk and Alyssa bumping into her as he did. She took a deep breath and glanced at Punk. "Be careful okay?"

Punk laughed "Now you know that wouldn't be CM Punk." He said with a wink.

And she did know.

He heard his music hit and parted the curtain, stepping through to the jeers and cheers of the crowd. At least some were glad to see him. He hit his knees and looked heavenward, thanking the powers that be as he always did for the opportunity to live his dream. Back on his feet he swaggered towards the ring and climbed in taunting his opponent.

He was in his element as half the fan's booed him and the other half cheered him. The bell rang and the match started. The first few slaps rang through the crowd and Punks head after a particularly hard shot by Inferno. Punk shook his head trying to clear the ringing in his ear. It didn't work as he grabbed Danny and sent him across the ring into the ropes.

Alyssa slipped through the curtain and took a couple of steps towards the ring; her eyes fixed on Punk as she let the sense of amazement she always felt show on her face. Punk went down on all fours and when he raised up she could see the blood pouring from his nose. It was all she could do to keep from running to the ring. The match continued until she saw the ref lean over Punk and ask him if he was okay. In a much shorter match than originally intended Punk rolled Danny up and pinned him.

With Punk on the floor, bleeding profusely Alyssa quickly made her decision to ad lib her part and prayed Paul wouldn't be pissed. She was instantly at his side, helping him to his feet. He slipped his arm around her waist as his blood continued to pour from his nose. The ringing in his ear still hadn't stopped and he was dazed and woozy. Unsure if it was from the slap or the loss of blood he leaned instinctively on Alyssa.

When they turned to go to the back the trainer appeared in the curtain. "Not in front of the fans." He hissed to the man.

Once behind the curtain someone grabbed a chair and Alyssa sat him in it as Evan knelt in front of him, examining the injury. "I think it's broken man...you need to go to the hospital." He muttered, trying to staunch the flow of blood from Punk's nose.

"I fucking hate hospitals." Punk protested.

"Come on Punk, I'll go with you." Alyssa said, kneeling next to him, her hand on his back. His need for medical attention immediately superseded her own fear of hospitals and doctors. The last time she'd been in a hospital her parents had died in front of her very young eyes. Ever since then she had been terrified.

"I'll be okay Lyss." He whispered.

"No, you need to go." She said adamantly. No way in hell was she going to leave him alone either. 

After several minutes of arguing about it he finally agreed to go. Evan and Alyssa helped him to her car.

Daniel Puder stood in the doorway glaring at Inferno. "That was bullshit man...I know you guys don't like him...but that was just wrong."

"I didn't mean for it to go that far...just take him down a peg or two..." Danny muttered.

"Am I next?" Daniel challenged looking at the guys gathered around. Several of them wouldn't meet his gaze. He knew they didn't like him either and he promised himself he'd go see Punk at the hospital as soon as the show was over. They could all kiss his ass as far as he was concerned.

Alyssa sat in the small curtained area of the hospital emergency room. She was scared and worried about Punk. He was still dazed and mumbling incoherently as the nurse entered the room. They had started an IV to make up for the significant blood loss he had experienced. She looked over at him and noticed that he hadn't stirred. He must have fallen asleep. She saw the nurse pull a syringe from her pocket and swab the iv port with alcohol "What's that?" She asked quietly.

"Just something for the pain, they'll be in to take him to x-ray in a few minutes."

"No!" Alyssa exclaimed shooting to her feet. "He wouldn't want any narcotics."

The nurse cocked her eyebrow doubtfully. From the looks of her patient he'd had more than his fair share of drugs. "Rehab?" She questioned her eyes moving from the tattooed man on the bed to his girlfriend who although covered in blood was staring back at her defiantly.

"No." Alyssa threw back "He just doesn't believe in drugs."

Punk smiled to himself. He'd heard Alyssa's admonishment and it made him feel good. Someone besides Scott truly understood him.

The nurse shrugged "Suit yourself." She muttered before exiting the curtain.

Alyssa moved next to him and brushed his blood soaked hair back from his face.

"Thanks for stopping her from giving me the drugs." He murmured keeping his eyes closed. Whenever he opened them the room began to swim.

Alyssa smiled "You're welcome...I didn't think you would want them." She murmured as her hand trailed across his face. They had cleaned most of the blood up and she could see his nose was obviously broken.

"How did you know?" He asked as his skin tingled underneath her soft touch.

"Honestly it was a gut reaction...after I opened my mouth I thought that I might be wrong." She whispered, second-guessing herself.

"No you were right...I don't accept painkillers. I'd rather deal with the pain then become addicted."

Alyssa grinned, glad she had made the right choice. "That's gotta hurt like a bitch."

"It does and my ear won't stop ringing." He said as the curtain opened and an orderly walked in.

"Ready to go to x-ray Mr. Brooks?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Want me to come or wait here?" She asked.

"Come with me?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

She didn't miss the hint of fear in his voice as she nodded and squeezed his hand back. "I won't leave you." She promised.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief. Even as she spoke the words he believed her. Alyssa wasn't the type of woman to say something and do something else. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever met before which both excited and frightened him. "Thanks Lyss." He whispered.

"You'd do it for me right?" She teased as the orderly began to push the stretcher through the curtain.

"You better believe I would. I'd dare anyone to try and stop me." He said honestly.

An hour and a half later the doctor was confirming what they already knew, his nose was definitely broken and would have to be set. He also informed them that the ringing in his ear was due to damage to the auditory nerve. It would go away on it's own in several days as the nerve healed itself.

Alyssa was sitting next to his bed waiting for the doctor to return to set his nose when the curtain opened and she saw Daniel Puder and his girlfriend Amber standing in the doorway. "Hey guys...what are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused.

"I wanted to come and check on Punk...what happened was bullshit and I wanted to make sure he was all right." Daniel said quietly.

Punk opened his eyes and regarded the young man quietly. "Thanks Daniel...other than the broken nose I'm fine."

"Look man I know you think that none of us want you here but it's not the case with me. I know what it's like to be the outcast. I just wanted you to know if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Punk smiled "Thanks man...I will." The sincerity in the younger man's voice rang through and he was grateful that someone besides Alyssa gave a shit.

"Well now that I know your going to be okay, I think we are going to head home. Anything I can get you before I do?" Daniel asked smiling back.

"No thanks man." He murmured.

Alyssa stood "I'll walk you guys out. Be right back Punk."

Alyssa followed Daniel and Amber to the exit. "Look Daniel...Punk isn't much for words...but I know he appreciates the gesture...more than it might seem." She said sincerely.

"Hey it's not easy when you think everyone is gunning for you. Just let him know I've got his back. I gave inferno hell for the stunt he pulled. I meant it when I said to call me if he needs anything."

Alyssa couldn't resist the temptation as she hugged Daniel. "Thanks babe. You're a doll."

Daniel blushed. "Your welcome, just take care of Punk. Maybe when he's feeling up to it the four of us can hang out or something." Daniel suggested as he slipped his arm around Amber.

"That would be great." She murmured. "Good night guys thanks again." She said before turning and walking back to the room. When she stepped through the curtain she found him on his cell phone talking to Nigel.

She was surprised to see his eyes light up when he saw her. "I just wanted to let you know what was going on man, Alyssa is here with me so I've got a ride home." Punk said into the phone as Alyssa made her way to the side of the bed.

When he hung up she smiled at him "Feelin better?" She asked.

"Now that you're back I am." He said with a grin.

She was saved from commenting as the doctor walked back in with the nurse to set his nose.

Alyssa didn't know if she could handle watching them set his nose but had promised she wouldn't leave him. Moving to the head of his bed she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

The nurse had already informed the doctor that the patient preferred no pain medication. Pulling on a pair of gloves he said "Have you had this happen before?"

"Yeah." Punk murmured. The feel of Alyssa's fingers in his hair had his heart pounding and effectively distracted him from the pain he was about to endure. He wondered idly if she knew what she was doing to him as the doctor went to work.

Alyssa watched the doctor set Punks nose. When it popped back into place she thought she was going be sick as Punk arched off the bed in pain. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"That's the worst of it." The doctor muttered as Alyssa held his head in her hands.

"It's okay babe." She muttered biting her lip. She hated seeing him in pain.

Punk squeezed her hand as the doctor made sure it was set properly. "There you go son. I would really prefer to give you something for the pain. You don't have to take it but I would like to give you a prescription just in case."

"No, don't waste your time." He murmured.

The doctor shook his head. "You are tougher than I am." He said with a smile. "You should follow up with a doctor in a couple of days to check on that ear. Other then that I think you are good to go."

"Thanks doc." Alyssa said her hand still in his. The nurse handed her a set of papers.

"Discharge instructions." She said going over them quickly. Alyssa nodded in understanding as Punk signed the forms.

Alyssa waited until the doctor and nurse left the room before moving to his side as he sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed. "You going to be all right by yourself tonight?" She asked helping him stand.

He'd been through this before, on his own...but suddenly the last thing he wanted was for her not to be by his side. Biting his lip he looked down at her. "I should be..." He trailed off still fighting the inner war.

Alyssa hated the idea of him being in pain and being alone. "I'd much rather you stayed in my room...just in case you need something." She said honestly.

He took a deep breath "Okay." He murmured his resolve slipping a bit more.

"Let's get you home and in bed then." She said with a wink. She felt better knowing he wouldn't be alone.

Punk tried not to let her see the feeling those words evoked in his heart. Even if it was just a crummy, long-term motel he was beginning to consider it home, and that wouldn't have happened without her.

Alyssa slid her arm around his waist and when he draped his arm around her shoulders she felt the now familiar jolt of electricity.

He moved gingerly and she could tell he was in a lot of pain. When they finally made it to the motel she led him to her room and opened the door. Motioning for him to sit on the bed she went to the small refrigerator and made and ice pack for his nose.

Turning she walked back to the bed and pulled down the comforter. Taking the extra pillows she propped them against the headboard. "Come on Punk." She said motioning for him to climb in.

Punk climbed beneath the covers and took the ice from her. He wasn't used to having anyone take care of him it was a nice feeling one he didn't want to get to used to.

"Twenty minutes, then you can go to sleep okay?" She said sitting on the edge of the bed. She wished there were more she could do.

"Thanks for playing nursemaid." He whispered from beneath the ice pack. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Punk...whatever you need...I'm here for you." She murmured.

"Thanks darlin." He murmured.

When the ordered twenty minutes were up Alyssa took the ice pack from him and put it back in the freezer. Walking back over to the bed she sat on the edge of it. Reaching over she ran her fingers through his hair. When her hand touched his forehead she could feel the heat radiate off of him. "You feel a little warm will you take some Tylenol for me?" She asked gently.

He shook his head "I'll be okay. It's just the stress." He murmured closing his eyes as her fingers skimmed across his skin.

"It's just Tylenol babe...I know you don't want narcotics. It'll ease the pain a little and keep you from getting a fever." She murmured gently.

"No Lyss...please don't ask." He responded.

"Okay, I won't push. Why don't we try and get some sleep?" She suggested getting up and moving to the other side of the bed and sliding in next to him.

He wondered about the wisdom of having her warm body in the bed next to him and closed his eyes offering up a silent prayer for strength. The last thing he wanted was to screw up this relationship.

Alyssa turned on her side facing him. "If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." She whispered stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

Punk groaned "Lyss...please." His voice came out in a pleading whisper.

"What Punk?" She asked softly as she propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down at him.

"Don't touch me like that..." He whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

He knew if she did he'd break down and he'd have her in his arms kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

Alyssa snatched her hand back, unable to keep the hurt look off of her face. "Sorry." She whispered rolling on to her side. It was now painfully obvious he was only interested in her friendship. "Good night Punk." She murmured.

He knew he'd hurt her feelings, but he thought it better to hurt them a little now than a lot in the end.

Alyssa stared off into the darkness, cursing herself for being attracted to a man that wasn't attracted to her. The fact hurt like hell and she didn't know how to deal with it. Sighing she closed her eyes praying sleep would quickly come.

It didn't as Alyssa lay next to him, eyes squeezed shut as she willed away the tears she felt pricking her eyelids and fighting the sobs she felt threatening to wrack her body. No way in hell did she want him to know she was crying. She felt weak, she'd managed to be just his friend for the last two weeks and now...she wasn't sure she could keep up the charade.

Punk could feel her body shake with the effort not to cry. Turning on his side he laid his arm across her and pulled her into his body. "It's not you Lyss...it's me...I'm must be the worlds biggest idiot, but I can't take the chance that things won't work out and one of us would get hurt. I won't do that to you." He murmured into her ear softly.

Alyssa grunted, she'd heard that line before. Only before it was her saying it and she knew how she had meant it. And it was never really her.

"Don't grunt at me like I'm lying to you Lyss...I've had more bad relationships then good, two of which were friends before I started dating them. They ended bitterly and I do not want to lose our friendship because we got romantically involved." He said seriously.

Alyssa turned onto her back and looked up at him. "But...never mind. I'm sorry Punk. I don't want to lose you as a friend." She whispered blinking back the tears.

"Saying no to you when I want to say yes is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He whispered looking down into her turquoise eyes.

The words "You don't have to." Were on the tip of her tongue but she knew better than to utter them. It hurt enough knowing he wasn't interested in her the way she was in him. She was just going to have to learn to live with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alyssa took care of Punk for the next three days and begged him not to wrestle the house show as scheduled that weekend. He was having none of it, refusing to let them get to him. She respected his decision and accompanied him to the show. She drove the hour in silence.

Once they had arrived and were pulling their gear from the trunk she looked over at him. It was obvious, at least to her that he was still in a great deal of pain. "Punk...be careful. Please." She said quietly.

"I will Lyss." He muttered heading for the door.

Alyssa slammed the trunk and followed him inside, making her way to the designated ladies dressing room. She walked in to find Mickie and Beth in a heated discussion. They shut up as soon as Alyssa appeared in the doorway. Beth flipped her hair and stalked from the room. "What? Do I smell?" She asked confused.

"She was defending Danny...I was defending Punk. Guess she figured with you here it would two against one...how is he?" She asked sitting down in a chair.

"Better...still in pain, but you know Punk." Alyssa said with a shrug.

Mickie nodded, "That I do."

Punk held his head high as he stepped through the door. A couple of the guys couldn't even look at him as several others threw him dirty looks. Daniel stood up and walked over to him extending his hand "How are ya doin man?" He asked loudly.

"Not bad, a busted nose isn't nothing compared to a fractured skull so I'm here." Punk said grinning at Daniel.

"Good to hear it. I got us booked in a match against each other." Daniel said with a wink.

"Awesome." Punk grinned. It would be nice to work someone who wasn't holding a juvenile grudge.

"Get in your gear and we'll go work it out." Daniel said glaring over Punks shoulder at Tank Toland who was sniggering in the corner.

Punk changed quickly and the two of them walked out the door never looking back.

That night as the crowd watched, Alyssa again stood close to ringside watching Punk work. It was amazing as he and Daniel worked. Daniel was still green but he did everything he could to put Punk over and when he sold the finish everyone in the place was cheering. Punk ate it up, being able to loosen up a little in front of a house show audience. After exiting the ring he grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her along with him. Once out of sight of the audience she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh my God...that was even more impressive in person!" She gushed smiling up at him.

"Thanks angel face. It felt good too...damn good. I gotta find Daniel and thank him. Then we gotta get outta here. My whole head is fuckin' throbbing." He admitted.

Concern immediately crept across her face. It wasn't like him to admit being in pain so she simply nodded. "I'll meet you outside." She whispered as Daniel appeared on the stairs.

"Hey man...that was fucking great!" Punk said smiling up at the younger man.

Daniel blushed "I still got a lot to learn." He admitted.

"Anytime you want help, hit me up okay? I'm gonna get Lyss to take me home...my head is killin' me." He said with a crooked smile.

"Okay, thanks Punk. If ya need anything..."

Punk nodded "Thanks again. What you did tonight was plenty."

Daniel nodded as the older man walked through the double doors out into the darkened night.

Alyssa sat in the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel idly as she waited for Punk to appear. When he finally did he threw his bag in the already open trunk; he hadn't bothered to change out of his ring gear simply zipping the trademark white and black jacket over his bare chest. His hair was still wet with sweat as he settled into the passenger seat quietly.

She didn't say anything as he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the highway. They had been driving for half an hour when she looked over at him. Neither of them had spoken. Pulling off the highway she turned on her flashers and looked over at him. The look of pain on his face had prompted her to stop "Punk?" She said tentatively.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

She couldn't stop herself as she reached over and brushed back a strand of purple from his face "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be fine Lyss...don't worry about me okay?" He said turning his head towards her and opening his eyes.

"You look awful." She admonished.

"I know..."

"I wish there were something I could do."

"You're doing it Lyss...just be my friend." He choked the words out brokenly.

"You're still sweating...want me to turn up the air?" She asked once again reaching over to him and running her fingers across his sweat soaked brow. Before he could answer she pulled her fingers back, he was burning up. "Punk..."

He looked away and closed his eyes "I'll be fine Lyss." He murmured.

"Okay." She said her voice trembling with a million undefined emotions. Everything from concern, to fear to love ran through her as she drove the rest of the way home.

He spent the next three days in bed, fighting the unexplained fever. He steadfastly refused to see a doctor and no amount of cajoling, screaming or pleading could change his mind once it was made up. He was the single most stubborn man she had ever met and it infuriated her.

She slept even less than before, sitting in the chair by his bed. She looked and felt like hell by the time Wednesday morning rolled around. Punk on the other hand woke early feeling like a new man.

He couldn't wait until that nights show, Seth was a good kid and hadn't acted like a jackass to him. He felt confident the two of them could put on a good match and the OVW fans could see the real CM Punk at work. It was something he wanted more than almost anything.

That night Alyssa stood next to Seth, waiting for their cue as Punk walked up behind them. "You two ready?" He asked stopping next to Alyssa.

Seth nodded "Sure am, let's give'em what they came for." He said as his music hit.

The match was all they had hoped for and more as the crowd came to it's feet and remained standing until the end. They were screaming their fury as Alyssa stood in the ring over a motionless Seth; the chair still clutched in her hands.

Punk crawled up onto the ring apron and looked at her in confusion. She just stared back at him as he shrugged and slid into the ring and covered Seth. Alyssa tossed the chair across the ring and knelt next to Goose, rousing him.

Goose counted the three and Punk stood over Seth's prone body, mouthing off to the audience as Alyssa took several steps towards him. He watched her carefully as she moved in front of him, her legs also straddling Seth's body. Running her fingers across his sweaty chest she gazed at him, the hunger apparent to everyone in the small arena.

Sliding her hand to his shoulder she let it sink into his hair as she jerked him closer to her. "Mine." She said loudly enough for at least the fans along the railing to hear and pulled his head down to hers. Claiming his lips in a searing kiss she felt him still momentarily before he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

She buried both hands in his hair kissing him for all she was worth, playing the part she so desperately wanted not to be an act.

The resolve slipped through his fingers with a crash. Punk could barely breathe as he crushed his lips against hers. Thinking had been impossible the second her lips had touched his. He'd been afraid of finding the one thing he needed the most: her. In that second he vowed now that he'd found her he wouldn't let go. His tongue brushed against hers and he lost himself in the feel, the taste of heaven.

She felt him respond to her, his cock hardening against her stomach.

Finally she broke the kiss when it became obvious he wasn't going to. "Mine." She repeated breathlessly before sliding out of the ring and walking to the curtain. Turning she beckoned him to her and he went willingly.

He took her hand and raised it above their heads; their fingers entwined as the crowd hissed its hatred of the pair. Alyssa stepped backward through the curtain and dropped his hand. She turned and walked away without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Punk cocked his head and watched her walk down the hall. "What the fuck?" He muttered. He'd kissed her...finally given in and kissed her and she just walked away without a word. He knew he had to talk to her.

Quickly he showered and changed into his street clothes. Walking outside through the side door, he leaned against the building. He heard the other door open and waited patiently for her to appear.

She did, walking quickly to her car she hadn't noticed him standing there waiting for her. Falling into step behind her he waited till she popped the trunk. "Leaving without me Lyss?" He asked quietly.

Her head jerked up "Punk! I...I...don't feel very well...Mickie said she'd give you a ride." She said averting her gaze. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him like that. He'd asked her, pleaded with her just to be his friend. She couldn't do it. She'd tried, she had given it her best shot and she just couldn't do it. Swallowing hard she threw her bag in the trunk. "I'm really sorry Punk...I shouldn't have...I..."

He caught her chin in his hand "I'm not." He murmured looking down into her eyes. He could see the unshed tears shining on her lashes.

"Not what?" She stammered.

"Sorry. That you kissed me. Or that I kissed you back...or that I really liked it." He admitted. "I've wanted to kiss you since that first night...I just..." He shook his head "It doesn't matter why I didn't. Now that I have...I don't think I can stop." He whispered letting his fingers slid into her hair as the other hand rested on her hip. He dipped his head and brushed his lips softly against hers.

She stood perfectly still, not moving at all as he kissed her gently.

He pulled back slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked huskily.

"No." She breathed the word before he pulled her against him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Let's go home Lyss." He murmured.

"You wanna drive?" She asked holding up the keys dangling them in front of him.

"You'd let me drive your car?" He asked grinning at her as he reached for the keys. Word had it nobody but Alyssa drove her mustang.

"Sure." She said as he opened her door.

Punk smiled down at her as she slid into the passenger seat. "Thanks for trusting me with your baby." He murmured leaning down to brush his lips against hers softly.

Alyssa glanced over at him after he'd slid behind the wheel. Adjusting the mirrors and seat to accommodate the extra eight inches of leg, he grinned. Alyssa smiled to herself. She was prepared to give him the most precious thing she had...her car paled in comparison.

Punk drove to the lodge and parked the car in between their two rooms. Getting out he ran around to open her door for her. Giving her his hand he helped her out of the car and pulled her into his arms.

Alyssa snuggled into his arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne. She couldn't believe how right if felt being in his arms.

Punk sighed as he held her close to him. His resistance was completely gone. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head he squeezed her to him. "Come on darlin...lets go upstairs." He murmured wanting to hold her close.

Alyssa allowed him to lead her up the stairs and to his room. Following him inside she sat down on the end of the bed. "Coffee?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes I have coffee, I'll make some why don't you order a pizza?" He suggested moving to the coffeepot he'd bought earlier in the week.

Alyssa nodded lying across the bed she reached for the phone and dialed the number from memory, getting a busy signal she hung it up and waited before trying again.

Punk watched her out of the corner of his eye enjoying the view of her backside as she lay across his bed. After starting the coffee he went to join her.

She felt his hand glide across her back as he slid next to her. Her skin tingled where his fingers made contact with the bare flesh exposed by her crop top. Turning to face him she saw the smirk on his face "Were you lookin' at my ass?" She asked cocking an eyebrow as she pulled down the hem of her skirt.

"Guilty as charged." He murmured giving her a sexy grin.

"Like what ya see?" She asked huskily.

"Hell yes!" exclaimed reaching for her and pulling her into his arms.

"Punk..." She said sliding her hand up his chest.

"Yes Alyssa?" He murmured as he placed tiny kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"We need to talk..." She whimpered as his teeth found the sensitive spot just below her ear. "Before this goes any further.

"I suppose your right." He whispered into her ear. He knew there was a lot of explaining he had to do. One minute he was pushing her away and the next he was pulling her to him.

Alyssa sat up "I just want to know where I stand...what you expect here..." She whispered. If she was going to go through with this, she wanted to know up front what to expect from him.

"Lyss I don't believe in casual sex, if I have sex with a woman it's because I want to be exclusive. I don't cheat and I don't expect to be cheated on. It's happened in the past more often then not which is why I was trying so hard to push you away. I was afraid of getting pulled in and ending up hurt again." He said gently.

Alyssa cocked her head. In some ways she was very mature and responsible, in others she was naive and inexperienced. "How could anyone want anything more?" She asked, the sincerity in her eyes made him blush.

"Believe me Lyss there are woman out there that can't handle a monogamous relationship. I always seem to find them."

Alyssa straightened on the bed. "I think I can Punk...I've never met anyone like you...I've never been interested in anyone enough to have the kind of relationship you are talking about before.

Punk licked his lips nervously. "And now?" He asked reaching out to trace her jaw with his thumb.

Alyssa's eyes fell to his chest "Honestly...all I can think of is how much I want to be with you." She whispered.

Punk knew that feeling all to well. "I want to be with you too...I'm just not sure I can risk it without some kind of commitment. What do you say we agree to try it? If at any time you feel like you can't handle a commitment all you have to do is say so." He whispered his heart pounding in his chest.

Alyssa brought her eyes back to his "Agreed." She whispered.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he was taking a huge chance on getting his heart broke but it was something he'd have to live with. Dipping his head he brushed his lips against Alyssa's. "Agreed." He mimicked softly.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. In the fifteen years since her parents had passed had she had never felt so safe and sure of a decision.

Punk nibbled on her bottom lip before moving to rain kisses over her face. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He murmured in her ear as his hand caressed the soft skin of her stomach as her shirt inched up.

She shook her head "No...but I know you make me feel beautiful."

"Every time I look at you it takes my breath away." He murmured as his hand moved under her shirt slowly.

Alyssa knew if he continued she would be a puddle at his feet, not that she wasn't already. "Oh God...Punk..." she whispered, her voice husky with desire.

He could hear the desire in her voice and smiled down at her as his hand cupped her breast; his thumb massaging her nipple through the sheer bra she wore. Dipping his head he captured her lips in a heated kiss sliding his tongue past her lips he brushed it against hers.

She gasped at the intimacy of his touch. It was the first time she had willingly let anyone touch her the way he was.

Punk heard the gasp of surprise from Alyssa and looked down into her eyes to see it shining back at him as well as a hint of fear. It suddenly dawned on him that Alyssa had never been with anyone and that he was the first and hopefully the last to have the honor of making love to her. "If you want me to stop anything I'm doing just say the word." He whispered gently. "I know you're scared but I won't hurt you."

"I want you Punk...I've never wanted anyone until you." She murmured, her hands clinging to his broad shoulders.

Punk slid his hand down to her hip and pulled her down so that she was lying fully on her back. "We'll take it slow babe..." He whispered. He couldn't believe how blessed he felt to have this beautiful creature wanting to give herself to him.

Alyssa looked up at him, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he touched her. She reached up and trailed the back of her hand across his handsome face. "You'll have to teach me." She whispered. She thought he knew...but she couldn't be sure and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I will baby...I'll teach you everything you need to know." He whispered seeing the trust in her eyes.

He lay next to her on the bed; tender kisses and soft caresses were called for. Despite the raging inferno inside his body he did not allow himself to hurry. As much as he hungered for her, this was her night. He felt that she had bestowed an honor upon him by choosing him as her first lover and he promised by night's end that he would prove himself worthy of that honor. This would be a first for him as well.

Staring up into his eyes Alyssa let her hands play across his muscular body. Tentatively she let her fingers drift underneath his t-shirt. She was rewarded with a low groan as her fingertips danced across his bare flesh. Some things were instinctual as her hands traveled the planes of his muscles eliciting short hisses as the breath he was trying to hold rushed through his clenched teeth. She pushed his shirt up and grazed his nipple with her teeth earning her a sharp, audible intake of breath.

"My God Lyss!" He moaned fisting his hands into her long red hair.

She propped herself over him "You like that Punk?" She asked completely unaware of the seductive tone of her voice or the coy smile on her lips.

"Yes." He ground out as she flattened her tongue against his pec and flicked the tip across his nipple.

Settling his hands on her arms he hauled her up to his mouth. "Who is seducing who here?" He asked kissing the tip of her nose as she blushed.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked innocently.

"Fuck yes." He groaned. "Lyss...my God I want you." He whispered burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm yours." She said quietly.

It was his undoing. As he stepped over the edge of the prepice he found himself falling headlong in love with Alyssa Montgomery.

Deftly he maneuvered their bodies so that she was half pinned underneath him. Catching her hands in his he brought them over her head, forcing her heaving breasts upward toward his gaze. He placed a single kiss on the palm of her hand before licking a path down the sensitive flesh of her arm. Trailing kisses across her shoulder blade to her collarbone he let the other hand glide down her side, brushing against the swell of her breast and down to her hip.

Finding the zipper of her skirt he lowered it slowly. He could feel her anticipation throbbing at every pulse point he encountered. He moved to kneel next to her and edged the black material down her shapely legs. Throwing it behind him to the floor he gazed down at her. He could feel his hard cock aching and straining against the denim prison.

"You are simply incredible Alyssa." He murmured "Everything about you fills me with wonder...and hope." He leaned down until his lips were just a breath above hers as his continued. "From your wit, to your long red hair, to your gentle giving nature..." he ran his finger across her cheek "Those beautiful eyes..." his hand continued down her body to palm her breast "Your incredible body..."

She kissed him as she reached between her breasts and unhooked the clasp. She pushed the lacy material off her skin as he lost himself in the valley of her breasts. As he suckled one of her nipples he moved his hand to the juncture of her thighs. He could feel the heat emanating from her core and when his fingers made contact with her lace covered mound he groaned when he felt her wet and ready.

Alyssa lay writhing on the bed as Punk worked his finger under the band of her panties. When he slid one finger into her dripping core her eyes shot open and she tried to push his hand away. "No..." She whispered her voice tinged in fear and uncertainty.

He stilled immediately. "Babe...it's okay." He whispered tenderly. "Trust me Lyss...it'll be better this way." He assured her looking down into her eyes. He reached for the band of lace once again and slid the material down her legs and pulled them off. Tossing them to the floor on top of his t-shirt he moved to kiss her again. "Slowly." He told himself.

"Punk...I'm scared." She admitted closing her eyes.

He gathered her into his arms. "I know babe...and if you want to stop, we will." He said holding her closely.

"I...I..." She stammered, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have to deal with her fear and uncertainty or her inexperience.

"Lyss." He said her name firmly. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and met his.

"If you aren't ready, say so. " He murmured. "All I want is to be with you, and that doesn't necessarily mean sex. We can lay here in each other's arms and talk...we can watch movies...what ever you want, as long as you are with me."

She gave him a small smile "I do want to...I'm just..."

"What are you scared of? That I'll hurt you?" He asked knowing that her fear would probably increase when she saw him.

She nodded "I've never done this before and..." 

He brushed the hair from her face. "I know babe. I'm not going to lie to you. At first...it probably will hurt. If you trust me I know a couple of things that will help...prepare you and it won't hurt as much as it could. I promise up until the final moment, nothing will hurt." He whispered gently. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded "I do."

Gently he kissed her, trying to recapture some of the heat that had cooled but not so much that he forgot what he was doing and lost himself in her. He moved his hand back down her body until it was resting on her inner thigh. "I promise Lyss...it's okay." He murmured as he slid his finger along her lips. Gently, tentatively he slid it into her opening. He trailed kisses along her abdomen as he moved down her body. He probed the opening with a single finger, after several minutes he added a second and bent his head to taste her for the first time.

His tongue flicked across her clit and she arched off the bed, his name on her lips. Groaning he held himself in check as he licked and sucked at her sex, all the while stretching her with his fingers. He could feel her fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders as her body trembled underneath his touch. The increasing intensity and decibel of her moans told him she was close to her first orgasm and he quickly added a third finger. He felt her muscles spasm around his fingers as her hand slid into his hair and she bucked her hips against him.

As she came down from the high of her release he moved back up to her mouth. "You okay angel?" He whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

"Dear God in Heaven..." she panted "Punk...that was..." She took a deep breath. Words to describe the feeling escaped her.

He put his fingers to her lips. "Shhhhh, my love. That is only the beginning. We are going to spend the rest of our lives loving each other."

She nodded her eyes full of desire and trust.

He stood next to the bed and looked down at her with a soft smile. He'd never experienced anything like the feeling of loving her. His hands moved to the button on his jeans, popping it open he kept his eyes trained on hers.

She sat up and ran her hands down his chest to his abdomen. "May I?" She asked softly as she covered his hands with hers. He nodded and bit back a groan, her fingers brushed against his cock as she lowered the zipper and peeled the denim from his body.

She could see his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers and she licked her lips nervously as her hands moved back up his legs to the band of elastic at his hips. She took a deep breath and the material followed the path of his jeans. Alyssa couldn't suppress the gasp as his cock came into view. She was no prude and she'd seen men naked before but the sight that met her eyes was enough to bring back the fear with a jolt.

Punk took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "I promise Lyss." He whispered.

She nodded, as he wrapped both of their hands around his shaft and stroked it slowly. He let her get used to the feel of his aching cock before removing his own hand and resting it on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes of her stroking him he was ready to explode and her fingers were covered in pre-cum. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and moved to settle himself between her legs. He could feel her trembling and wasn't sure if it was fear or desire.

Alyssa fought back the fear that engulfed her as she felt his cock pressing against her opening. Looking up into Punks eyes she saw tenderness there and knew she could trust him. She'd never felt that with any other man. Nodding her consent she reached up and brushed his long locks out of his face.

He took a deep and pressed forward. Had he been the average male it would simply have been uncomfortable for her. He knew it would hurt, momentarily he contemplated stopping entirely and backing out.

"Please don't stop." She whispered reading the uncertainty in his eyes.

He bit his lip and watched her intently. Alyssa gasped as he slowly slid inside of her stretching her to the limits. With a patience that surprised even him he worked his hardness into the tight sheath of her pussy. He had maybe two inches inside her when he met the barrier of her virginity. This surprised him, considering her athleticism. "Fuck." He muttered knowing that this obstacle was going to make it that much more painful.

Leaning down he kissed her tenderly, murmuring softly against her lips. He didn't want to hurt her but knew if he stopped now she'd be devastated and think it was because she had disappointed him somehow. "It'll hurt for a minute love." He whispered looking down into her eyes as he pulled back slightly.

As she tensed he realized warning her may not have been the best idea as he felt her muscles spasm around him. Bracing himself he thrust forward and felt the barrier give as he sank deeply into her small body.

Alyssa's eyes widened as pain shot through her body. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Punk stilled allowing her to adjust to his size. "I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry." He choked out, kissing her lips. He hated causing her pain, it hurt him just as much as it had her.

Alyssa breathed fast, as the pain reverberated through her body. She didn't understand how anyone could want to do this more than once. Looking up at him she felt the tears slid from her eyes as she bit her lip until she could taste the metallic tang of blood.

Punk felt the guilt eat away at him as she cried. Leaning down he kissed the tears from her face. He knew if he didn't begin to move soon it would be harder on her but he wasn't moving an inch without her consent. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked gently.

She nodded as fear gripped her heart. She wondered if it was just her, or if she would ever enjoy this part of their relationship. She wasn't stupid, she knew most people did.

Punk kissed her as he began to move inside her slowly allowing her to adjust fully to his size.

As the pain began to subside Alyssa was surprised when her body began to respond to him as if it had a will of it's own she found herself locking her legs around his hips and moving beneath him as tiny flames of desire licked at her body.

He could feel the change in her as he slowly increased the tempo. Before he knew it he could feel her wetness surrounding him once again and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it angel..." He encouraged as she rotated her hips in an effort to get closer to him.

Alyssa moaned his name as the flames threatened to engulf her. Raising her head she kissed his shoulder before gently sinking her teeth into his flesh.

"Oh fuck!" He hissed feeling her teeth. His hips jerked in response as he drove deeper into her than he had intended. He felt the tip of his cock make contact with her cervix and her teeth sank deeper into his shoulder. The pain caught him by surprise and he was sure she'd drawn blood. That thought sent him hurtling toward the edge.

Alyssa tasted the blood on her lips and dropped her head back on the pillow staring at him wide eyed. She hadn't meant to draw blood."I'm sorry..." She whispered licking her lips.

"Don't worry about it love." He rasped.

Alyssa felt her walls begin to clutch him as he continued to move inside of her. Reaching up she wiped the sweat off his brow with her hand. "Don't stop please." She whimpered.

"Never." He murmured "Lyss..." he trailed off wondering if she was ready to hear the words that echoed through his heart.

"Yeah babe?" She whispered arching up to meet him.

He decided against uttering what he was feeling as she moved against him bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Alyssa ran her hands across his shoulders and down his sides until she cupped his ass in her hands. Squeezing it she groaned as once again he drove deep inside of her.

The coiling in the pit of her stomach caught her by surprise and she bucked her hips instinctively as he lowered his lips and closed them over her nipple.

"God Punk...Oh God!" She whimpered as the orgasm spread through her body. Her fingernails dug into his ass as she screamed his name.

Hearing his name ripped from her lips, coupled with her walls clenching his already pulsing cock, he exploded inside of her coating her walls with his cum. Breathing heavy he collapsed on top of her using his forearms to keep from crushing her. Burying his face in her neck he breathed her name fighting to regain his composure. Never in his life had sex hit him as intensely as it did with Alyssa.

"Is it always like that?" She asked softly.

"Only if you're lucky." He whispered against her neck. "And we must be very, very lucky." He added kissing her neck gently.

"Will it always hurt?" She asked.

"No babe, just that once I promise. It might be a little uncomfortable the next time because your not used to it, but it won't hurt." He murmured moving to look down into her eyes. "Did I hurt you badly?" He asked worried.

Alyssa bit her lip, "It only really hurt for a few seconds...sorry I bit you."

Punk gave her a cocky grin. "You don't hear me complaining do you?" He asked with a wink.

Alyssa cocked her eyebrows "No, I don't."

Punk chuckled. "It's fine honey I just wasn't expecting it." He said dropping a kiss on her lips. The taste of his blood coupled with her lingering essence on his lips sent a jolt of electricity straight to his groin.

Alyssa cocked her head as she ran her finger over his shoulder. "You should probably wash that off." She commented pulling back her finger; it was covered in his blood.

"You're probably right." He agreed.

Getting up from the bed he padded into the bathroom and washed the blood from his shoulder. He returned to the bed and looked down at her.

She was positively glowing. He took a minute to memorize the way she looked at that moment; he wanted to be able to recall it in the future on the nights they were separated. Her long red hair spilled across the pillow as she gazed back at him. Her eyes were soft with satisfaction, her lips swollen from his kisses, and he noticed a faint redness across her skin from his beard.

She held out her hand to him. "Hold me." She whispered as her emotions overwhelmed her and she felt the tears prick her eyes.

He couldn't refuse her any request and was thrilled to grant the current one. Sliding into the bed next to her he slipped his arms around her and held her close. Stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort he held her until she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before sleep also claimed his satisfied body.

The next three weeks were the happiest time Punk could remember enjoying outside of a wrestling ring or inside it for that matter. With Alyssa by his side it seemed nothing could go wrong. He sat in his room at the table surfing the internet. Alyssa had just stepped out of the shower as he swore seeing a ridiculous comment by Dave Meltzer.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder. Dripping water from her hair she scanned the page before seeing his name. "And on a related note, word backstage at OVW is that CM Punk's new valet, Onyx is following in the footsteps of his previous valets and sharing an "intimate" relationship with the chick magnet...must be nice to be CM Punk!"

He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He'd never lied to her about Tracy or Daffney. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "It's nicer to be Onyx." She said with a wink.

He let out the breath he had been holding. "No, it's nicer to be in Onyx." He said pulling her into his lap and running his hands underneath the towel.

"You're gonna ruin the laptop." She laughed.

"Fuck the laptop." He hissed biting her neck playfully.

She shook her head "I'd rather fuck you."

He laughed and stood up, carrying her to the bed he made every wish come true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

The next day, as training camp was scheduled to begin the locker room was filled to overflowing with hopefuls, and everyone was expected to be present to help. Alyssa walked into the room to be met with the second shock in as many days as she heard yelling coming from the corner of the room. Two raven haired women were screaming insults at one another, Alyssa immediately recognized her predecessors going toe to toe as Daffney glared at Tracy calling her a man stealing crack whore.

As Alyssa looked around the room she realized that she was the only regular present she was going to have to be the one to break it up. "Enough!" Alyssa yelled her voice reverberating around the small room as all eyes turned to her. Striding over to the other two women she pushed them apart, Tracy none too gently. "If the two of you want to fight over a man who wants nothing to do with either of you now take it to the street. We do not tolerate this type of behavior here and if either of you think this will help your chances you are dead wrong."

The women glared at her as she looked from one to the other. "Is he worth it?" She asked quietly.

"You should ask yourself that question!" Tracy hissed before turning on her heel and striding from the room.

Alyssa looked over at Daffney. "Sorry." She said softly. Daffney's eyes scanned the woman standing in front of her. "You're Onyx aren't you?" She asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes I am, and before you say anything...I don't care about your prior relationship with Punk. Tracy's already tried that shit and it didn't work for her. So if you are here to cause trouble between us, forget it."

Daffney shook her head "No, I just want to get back into wrestling. I didn't even know he was here when I applied." She said quietly.

Alyssa nodded before turning to the other women gathered in the room. "Ladies get in gear, meet at the ring and Mr. Davis will address you before we begin." She said before walking out the door.

Once she had everyone at ringside and Mickie and Beth had shown up she took a breather outside. Punk had been unusually quiet that morning and barely spoke a full sentence to her. He seemed tense and on edge, something she had never seen from him before. His odd behavior would continue throughout the next several days.

When the people accepted to the amateur class were announced she felt as if she would throw up as she heard both Daffney and Tracy's names called. Punk had taken off in his car, not even saying goodbye to her and she didn't see him again for the next twenty-four hours.

She'd been to the gym, twice, had run fifteen miles, and painted her toenails and fingernails three times. She was sitting on her bed applying a new purple polish to her toes when she heard the knock on her door.

She waddled over and pulled the door open to find a sheepish Punk staring at his feet on the other side. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He answered glancing up at her. "Can I come in?" He murmured.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged stepping back.

He moved inside, his hands thrust in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry Lyss." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked trying to act like she didn't care.

"Taking off...I know you were worried." He responded.

She shrugged again "No, not really. You're a big boy...and you don't owe me anything."

That stung, more than he would have liked. "I do, I owe you a lot." He said catching her hand in his.

She jerked it away. "Remember what you said about not being able to handle the commitment?"

He cocked his head at her as his heart froze.

"Well it runs both ways Punk. I took it to mean that you had changed your mind. I mean..."

"No! Lyssa...Please don't think like that." He whispered.

"What else am I supposed to think?" She questioned.

"I don't know...that I'm an inconsiderate jerk?" He suggested. "I just had to get away...sort some things out in my mind." He explained.

Alyssa knew full well that those things included his feelings about Tracy. "You don't owe me an explanation, though an I'm alive phone call would have been nice." She said.

"I really am sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She lied.

Pulling her into his arms he could feel how stiff she was. "I really am sorry babe." He whispered, his breath fanning her neck as his fingers stroked her arm.

She nodded "I know Punk."

"It won't happen again. I don't ever want to be without you again." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

It didn't take long for her body to respond to his touch. She let her hands wander underneath his t-shirt, pushing it up and over his head.

She took his hand and led him towards the bed. Standing in front of him, she ran her hands across his bare chest her fingertips lightly brushing across his nipples. "Damn Lyss!" he groaned as she leaned in and licked her way down his chest. Kneeling in front of him, she reached for the button on his jeans.

Punk sucked in a breath as her fingers unbuttoned each button while one hand pushed his jeans down his hips. As soon as he his cock was free, she licked the tip causing him to jerk in pleasure. "God baby...it's been so long." He moaned running his fingers into her hair.

Standing up she put her hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. Quickly removing his tennis shoes and socks, she stood at the end of the bed staring intently at him.

Reaching for her tank top, she pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. Licking her lips, she pushed the short skirt down her hips as he watched her every move. His hand reached for his cock and he stroked himself slowly as she revealed herself to him. Reaching for the pins in her hair she slowly pulled them out letting her long red hair fall across her shoulders.

She knelt at his feet and licked her way up his body, her hands traveling the planes of his muscles, starting at his ankles and ending at his forehead where she proceeded back down his body.

When she got to his taut abdomen she stopped and watched as he continued to stroke himself, she could see the drops of pre-cum oozing from the tip of it. She leaned in to lick the sweet juice from him. His whole body shuddered as her hot tongue made contact with his aching cock.

Taking him in her mouth, she sucked gently at first. Hearing his moans of pleasure, she swirled her tongue around him flicking the tip with it. Watching him as he gripped the comforter slid his throbbing cock deeper into her throat causing him to thrust his hips forward involuntarily. "Fuck!" he hissed out fighting to control the raging orgasm that threatened to burst from him at any second. Reaching up she squeezed his nipples while sliding his cock almost all the way out and sucking him back in. "Lyss…I…Please." He begged as a thin sheen of sweat broke out across his entire body. The effort to hold back was becoming too much to bear.

Ignoring him, she continued to suck his cock deep into her mouth. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, she stroked him while sucking only the tip of it into her mouth.

Alyssa greedily sucked him and before Punk could warn her, his orgasm ripped through his body. As hot cum shot into her mouth, Alyssa moaned around his cock as she swallowed as much as she could. Licking her lips, she smiled at him wickedly.

"Damn babe...I'm sorry..." He said his breathing heavy and labored as he floated back to earth, his whole body trembling.

Sliding up his body, she kissed him, "Sorry for what?"

"I wanted to warn you." He murmured against her lips. He could taste himself there.

Alyssa straddled him, positioning herself just above his still hard cock. Rubbing the tip along her slit, she smiled at him. "You don't have to warn me..." She whispered as she slid down his length burying it in her wetness.

"Oh fuck! Good God Lyss." He hissed feeling her wetness close around his throbbing cock, grabbing her hips as she thrust against him.

Alyssa moaned as her muscles tightened around him on their own. She still couldn't believe how perfectly their bodies fit together. It was almost as if they were made for one another. Just the thought of that caused her orgasm begin to build rapidly in the pit of her stomach as Punk's fingers dug into her soft skin. "Oh God Punk."

He whimpered when he flipped her onto her back and began to move inside of her hard and fast unable to control the raging desire tearing through his body. Pulling her legs up over his shoulders he thrust into her, fighting to control the orgasm that threatened to overwhelm him.

Alyssa buried her face in his neck and bit gently crying out his name her pleasure mounted. "Don't stop Punk..." She whimpered raking her fingernails down his back as her body began to spin out of control.

Feeling her tighten around him sent him over the edge. "Oh Fuck...Lyss." He growled as his cum flowed into her.

Hearing her name torn from his lips sent her hurtling towards her own release as stars burst before her eyes. Punk stilled inside of her, he looked down at her, "Lyss...I..." he whispered unable to finish the thought.

She buried her face in his neck and willed away the tears that were becoming an all too familiar component of their relationship. Little did she know that it would get a lot worse before it got any better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

As the next few days passed Alyssa and Punk still spent much of their time together though there was something present that hadn't been there before. Neither of them said a thing but both could feel its effects. Alyssa watched as Punk did everything he could to avoid Tracy, and she wondered why he went to such lengths. When he was with her, she would catch him staring off into space. When she called him on it he seemed embarrassed, or guilty. Possibly both.

It tore at her self-confidence and shredded her trust of him. She did her best not to listen to rumors, gossip and innuendo but whenever his name was mentioned her ears perked up. Nothing current was ever said, but the scenarios of the past haunted her every minute they were at the arena and it wasn't long before the doubts were following her everywhere she went. He seemed distant and just not quite himself, nothing that she could point to and say "That's it." Just a feeling she had, or was it just her?

Punk spent every minute at work avoiding being pulled into a situation that put him alone with Tracy. He knew what she wanted and an OVW contract was not it. She wasn't fooling anyone, she wanted him. He could feel it every time she looked at him. It made him nervous, worried what she might say or do to Alyssa to get her out of the way. The strain was beginning to take it's toll on him as he slept less and less and spent inordinate amounts of time wondering what he would do if confronted with the situation.

At the end of two weeks he would find out the answer to that, and no one would ever be the same again.

Punk wandered down the hall to the trainers room, he needed tape and he knew where to find it. He pushed open the door to find the room deserted. Going to the shelf he dug through the supplies looking for a roll. He heard the door open and muttered "Sorry Eric, I just need some tape."

The footsteps echoed across the tile floor and he held his breath. Unless Eric had taken to wearing six-inch heels it wasn't the trainer. A hand appeared on his shoulder, scarlet nails digging into his exposed flesh. "I got some." Her voice murmured, husky and low.

"Tracy...get off me." He hissed turning to face her. They were face to face, merely inches apart as her perfume assaulted his nostrils.

"Oh come on Punk, you know you want me...that little girl can't handle a man like you." her hand moved to trail a well-manicured nail across his chest.

He caught her wrist in his hand "I fuckin mean it. Stay the fuck away from me." He warned.

Using the other hand she slid it into his hair and jerked his head down to hers, covering his lips with hers.

In an obvious twist of fate, the door opened and Alyssa stood staring at the pair.

He heard the door and pushed her away, forcefully. "Alyssa....this is not what it looks like!" He cried.

Alyssa's eyes darted between the pair as her heart shattered and fell around her feet. She took several steps back and slammed the door shut.

"You fucking bitch!" He threw at Tracy as he sprinted to the door. He was no match for Alyssa, by the time he hit the outer door she was peeling out of the parking lot.

"Godfuckingdamnit!" He yelled leaning against the building and sliding down it. Burying his face in his hands he cursed Tracy and his luck.

Alyssa pulled into her parking space and bolted up the stairs. Once inside her room she threw herself on the bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. The phone rang numerous times but she ignored it, knowing it was Punk calling her. When she finally pulled herself to a sitting position, she hugged a pillow to her chest and stared blankly at the wall. The mental image of him kissing Tracy burned in her mind.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed but it seemed forever when she heard the pounding on her door.

"Alyssa! Please...talk to me!" He called, leaning his head against her door as the tears stung his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" She yelled back.

"Please Lyss...baby...I need you." He cried, the tears making their way across his face.

Alyssa stood and stalked to the door, jerking it open she glared at him "What?" She demanded.

He looked up at her, the tears glistening on his face and she almost gave in. "It was not what it looked like Lyss...she kissed me." He said standing in the doorway.

"That's exactly what it looked like Punk." She admitted taking a step back so he could enter.

He did then turned to look at her "Then why...If you know..." he murmured in confusion.

"Because I'm not so sure that you wouldn't have stopped her if I hadn't walked in." She whispered the tears filling her eyes.

He reached for her, hating to see the tears in her eyes but she pulled away. Guilt ate at him, he wasn't so sure either. "Lyss, honey...I..." He stammered. He refused to lie to her.

Alyssa swiped angrily at the tears. "You aren't sure either are you." She whispered her heart feeling as if it were breaking into a million pieces.

He ran his hand through his hair "Honestly, I don't know." He murmured unable to meet her gaze.

Alyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to hear that...I can't sit on the sidelines and wait for you to be sure." She whispered crossing her arms over her stomach she turned and walked to the other side of the room needing to put some distance between them.

The pain in his heart was like a thousand needles relentlessly pricking at him. "So, this is it huh?" He muttered. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he always manage to screw up every relationship he had.

"I guess it is..." She whispered cursing her voice as the tears she fought to hold back rang loud and clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Lyss." He returned before walking towards the door. He could feel his own tears burning his eyes and wondered if he was wrong.

"So am I... I hope you find what you're looking for." She murmured as she turned away from him. She couldn't watch him walk out the door without begging him to stay.

He didn't respond as he closed the door behind him. A voice in the back of his head kept saying "You already have."

Alyssa heard the door close and fell in a heap as the tears she'd fought so hard to hold back cascaded down her cheeks. She knew as long as she lived that she would never love anyone the way she loved him. Punk would always hold a piece of her heart.

Punk walked into his own room and sat down wearily in the chair. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and willed away the tears he felt. He couldn't understand how after everything that had happened Tracy could still do this to him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when he heard a knock on the door. He bolted to his feet and pulled the door open, expecting to see Alyssa on the other side.

Tracy batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at him "Hey babe...I'm sorry." She whispered.

Punk groaned Tracy was the last person he wanted to see or speak to. "No you aren't Tracy...I don't even think you know what the meaning of being sorry is." He whispered emotionally spent.

Tracy willed the tears to spring to her eyes "Oh, I do...hurting you was the biggest mistake I ever made." She whispered.

Punk swallowed hard the one thing he hated most in the world was to see a woman cry. "Then what are you doing here Trace? I had something good going and you blew it..." He said turning and walking into his room.

She stepped inside and closed the door softly. "Because I really am sorry Punk...I hate seeing you upset." She murmured following him across the room and settling her hand on his shoulder.

Punk sighed. "Then why does it seem like you thoroughly enjoy torturing me." He whispered turning to look her in the eye.

She shrugged "I don't know...I just want a chance to get back what we had. We were good together." She said running her hand across his shoulder to his neck.

"Yes we were" he admitted. "But you single handedly destroyed what we had by sleeping with Bentley." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm not so sure we could get it back if we tried...I don't know If I could ever trust you again."

Tracy fought to keep the gleeful smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth in check. Sliding her fingers into his hair she whispered "Does this mean you want to try?" Her lips were mere inches from his and hopefully he wouldn't push her away this time.

"I don't...know...you've got me so confused. I don't know what I want." he admitted staring into her eyes.

Tracy suppressed the grin and let her lips move over his, slowly as she pressed herself against him.

Punk felt her lips move over his and fought the urge to kiss her back. It was a natural response he'd been with her a long time. He could feel her body pressed against his and felt her hands slide across his shoulders and into his hair. He was just about to kiss her back when Alyssa's face came into his minds eye. With a feral growl he took his hands and shoved Tracy from him. Breathing heavy he stared at her. "I can't let you do this to me Tracy..." he whispered stepping away from her when she came towards him.

She cocked her head "What's wrong Punk? Don't you want me?"

Punk swallowed hard. "I used to think I'd never stop wanting you...but that was before I knew what it meant to be truly loved... I think you need to leave." he said walking to the door and opening it.

Tracy's face fell, "That little girl could never satisfy you the way I used to." She hissed.

Punk simply shook his head and smiled. "Your right Trace she can't...She satisfies me more then you could ever have hoped to." he said honestly.

Tracy walked to the door and turned to look at him "You'll regret this." She said coldly. She heard a door down the walk open and glanced over to see Alyssa staring at her.

She blew him a kiss and winked. "I love you." She said feigning happiness.

Alyssa couldn't help but hear the words "I love you" uttered from Tracy's lips. Feeling the tears fill her eyes she quickly turned and walked back into her room slamming the door cursing the day she had met Phillip Brooks.

Punk heard the distinctive sound of the door slamming and glared at Tracy "You are such a selfish cunt!" he spit the words at her.

"I told you you'd be sorry." She said smiling wickedly at him.

"I already am." He said wearily.

Punk watched as she walked away. Walking over to the door he slammed it shut wondering how on earth he was going to fix things with Alyssa.

Alyssa lay awake, alternating between tears and resisting the urge to walk down to his room and give him a piece of her mind. In the end she did nothing. When the first rays of light broke on the horizon she sighed and went to shower. There was still class and working out to get through. It was going to be a very long day.

Punk had laid awake most of the night rehearsing over and over again what he wanted to say to Alyssa. Nothing he came up with seemed appropriate nor did it say just how sorry he was that he'd been so blind. Hearing her door open he jumped off the bed and threw the door open. Racing down the hall he caught up with her at the stairs. "Lyss...I know your really pissed at me but I really need to talk to you." He said grabbing her arm gently.

She jerked away from him. "Tell it to Tracy!" She hissed.

"Please Lyss what you thought you heard wasn't the way it was...Tracy was being her normal vengeful self. She was trying to get back at me because I rejected her and kicked her out of my room." He said following her down the stairs.

Alyssa felt the hope prick her heart. Turning she stared at him "You know it doesn't really matter Punk. You aren't ready to really commit to us, no matter how much you protest...it's painfully obvious."

"I know it seems like that but I am honest. I realized it last night...I did a lot of soul searching and you are what I want." He whispered his eyes pleading with her.

The image of Tracy standing in his door at three in the morning flitted through her mind. "Was that before of after you slept with Tracy?" She muttered. Turning away from him she stalked to her car.

Punk stared after her his mouth hanging open. "God Damn it I didn't sleep with her." He yelled as she got into the car and slammed the door closed.

Alyssa viciously turned the stereo up and peeled out of the parking lot, tears blurring her vision. How could he go from not being sure to being so certain in just a few hours? She asked herself. She just couldn't believe it, no matter how much she wanted to.

Over the next few days, Alyssa went to work and the gym and then shut herself in her room. She barely spoke to anyone, including Mickie. Her friend was worried about her. She'd heard the rumors and no matter how much Alyssa avoided Tracy, the bullshit Tracy was spreading around got back to her.

Daffney sat back and watched as the man she had once loved disappeared before her very eyes. He was normally surly and she could handle that, but the vacant, emotionless shell she saw getting worse everyday was something that no matter what had happened to him she'd never seen before. She knew Tracy was lying and she felt bad for the young redhead. She didn't have the life skills to combat Tracy and it broke her heart to see Punk and Alyssa both so unhappy.

It was Tuesday when she decided to talk to him. After class she hurried and dressed and went outside to wait. Daffney leaned against the building, hearing the door open she looked over to see Punk step out and take several steps away from her. She shook her head. She was about to open her mouth when she heard the door open again she watched as Alyssa walked out. Not meeting either of the pair of eyes watching her she strode to her car, head held high. Turning to look back at her former boyfriend Daffney saw the look of pain etched on his face as he retraced his steps, his eyes never leaving Alyssa.

Daffney pushed herself off the wall and stood next to him. "You love her don't you?" She murmured, her eyes trained on the black mustang as Alyssa pulled out of the parking lot.

"I do." He returned quietly, his voice full of loneliness and despair.

"I'm sorry Punk..." she whispered her heart breaking for both of them.

"Me too." He said dejectedly before walking away from her.

She watched him go, she'd never seen him look so defeated before, no matter what life had thrown at him Punk always came out on top. Now it seemed as if this young girl was the center of his world. She hadn't thought anything would ever take the place of wrestling in his heart, apparently she had been wrong.

Punk sat in his room late that night, Alyssa had done everything she could to avoid being alone with him. She was doing the same thing to him that he had been doing with Tracy. Although anytime Alyssa was near Tracy would do her best to make it look like something was happening between the two of them. he'd heard the rumors that the two of them were "hiding" their relationship and he had flat out denied the rumors to anyone that had the guts to ask him.

He loved Alyssa and had been tempted many times to tell her even before the disaster with Tracy happened, but each time it had been on the tip of his tongue it didn't seem to be the right time. He wasn't sure she would believe him especially now. He didn't know what to do to rectify the situation and it was slowly driving him insane. He couldn't concentrate, he was missing spots and it was seriously affecting his wrestling. He wondered how long he could go on this way before he or someone else got seriously hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

The November wind slapped hard at his face when he stepped outside. His hair blew into his eyes as he jingled the keys out of his pocket. Brushing it back behind his ears he heard a sound behind him and turned to see Alyssa getting into her car. His chest tightened at the sight of her, just as it always did.

As she got into her car she looked up to see him. The look of utter despair crossed her face and was quickly masked with one of anger. Sighing he walked down the steps and headed to his own car praying they were able to get through the show that night and make their on screen romance believable. He wasn't sure it was possible with the anger she so outwardly showed towards him.

Alyssa drove to the arena, wondering how she was going to get through the show that night. Kissing him, having his hands all over her body as they normally played up to the crowd. She bit back a moan as she pulled into the parking lot to find Mickie standing outside. From the way she sprinted towards her she knew something was up.

Shutting off the engine Alyssa got out of the car. Reaching into the back seat she grabbed her bag. "Hey Mick what's got you so excited?" She asked smiling at her friend.

Mickie bit her lip "Well it's good news and bad." She murmured. Fresh out of a meeting with Paul E. she knew this was going to be hard on her friends.

"Okay well give me the good news first... feel free to leave out the bad." She teased as they walked toward the building.

Mickie glanced over "I got called up." She said with a smile.

Alyssa squealed and grabbed her in a bear hug "That's awesome babe!" She said sincerely. "When do you start?"

"Next week...and they are not abandoning our storyline...simply replacing me." She murmured as she stepped back.

The tone of her friends voice made Alyssa's blood run cold "Please don't tell me..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry baby...they are using her." She murmured as she heard another car pull in. They both turned to see Punk park a few spaces from Alyssa.

Alyssa took a deep breath. "I'm a professional. I can get through this." She whispered.

Mickie gave her an encouraging smile. "I know you can...Just know that even though I'm going up I'm always there for you and I have your back." She whispered hugging her again.

"Thanks Mickie." She whispered back as she heard his footsteps on the stairs behind them.

Mickie looked behind them to see Punk. "Talk to him Lyss...what can it hurt?" She whispered in her ear.

Alyssa sighed it could hurt, just the thought of him made her heart ache let alone the sound of his voice.

Turning Mickie walked into the building knowing her friend would follow her without saying a word to Punk. She hated seeing them both hurting. They were her two closest friends and if she could fix their problems she would but she couldn't all she could do was be there for them.

Alyssa stood rooted to the spot her heart and head arguing over whether or not to take Mickie's advice. A part of her wanted to throw herself in his arms and love him all over again. The other part wanted to drop kick him off the landing.

Punk was surprised when Alyssa didn't immediately follow Mickie into the building. Stopping in front of her he ached to reach out and touch her beautiful face. "Hey..." He said tentatively.

"Hey." She muttered looking down at her feet as she scuffed the toe of her new boots across the concrete.

"We going to be okay tonight... Our storyline I mean." he asked gently.

"Yeah." She whispered glancing up at him. That was a mistake, looking into his bottomless green eyes she felt as if she could no longer use oxygen properly.

"I just wanted to make sure because I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with or that might hurt you." he murmured softly.

She shrugged, it was too late for that she hurt already. "We got a job to do, we'll get through it."

Punk nodded in agreement. The pain that was showing in her eyes was nearly his undoing. He longed to pull her into his arms and make the pain go away. Instead he simply reached out and pulled the door open. "After you." he said with a sigh.

Daffney walked in the other door, she'd seen Punk and Alyssa standing at the other one talking and hoped things were getting better between them. It was the first time she'd seen them alone together in a week.

Walking through the hallway she made her way to the women's locker room. Stepping inside she set her stuff down. Hearing the door open she looked up to see Tracy walk in. Groaning she ignored her and went back to unloading her gear.

Tracy rolled her eyes at the look and took a seat next to one of the amateurs. Stretching over exaggeratedly she sighed "God I am so tired."

"Why are you so tired?" Scarlet asked smiling at Tracy.

Tracy gave her a knowing smile "A certain man, keeping me up way too late." she batted her eyelashes.

"Tracy... you can cut the crap, I've talked to him and know the truth I don't know who your trying to impress." Daffney said seriously as she turned towards Tracy.

Tracy's eyebrows arced "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently as the door opened.

"I'm talking about your little game here where you want everyone to think that you and Punk are back together...well guess what it isn't working I know the truth. I've talked to him and happen to know he happens to be very much in love with Alyssa. If you even think I'm going to let you screw her relationship up with Punk the way you did mine...you better think twice bitch." Daffney said having enough of Tracy's shit.

Tracy shot to her feet "That is such bullshit! He wants nothing to do with that little teenage witch! It didn't take him long to realize he needs a real woman!"

"Pfft...I don't know why he'd choose you if that were the case." One of the amateurs said standing up ready to back up Daffney if the need arose.

Tracy glared at the girl "Mind your own fucking business bitch!"

"How about I mind my business?" Alyssa hissed from the doorway.

Tracy spun around seeing Alyssa she burst out laughing. "And what are you going to do? You can't even keep your man."

"I think it's time everyone heard the truth. You, me and everyone else in this room." Alyssa growled. She leaned back and glanced down the hall. Seeing Chris Cage at the door to the men's locker room she called to him. "Hey Chris, get Punk for me."

"You got it Lyss." Cage said opening the door and hollering for Punk.

Punk looked up from the bench where he sat taping his wrists. "What?"

"Lyss wants you." Cage said with a grin.

Punk looked surprised but got up and went out into the hall. "What's up Lyssa?" He said seeing her standing with her foot holding the door to the women's locker room open.

With her finger she beckoned him down the hall. He went willingly, had he known what was going on he might have thought twice.

When he stopped next to her she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Punk looked around the room, filled with angry women who could easily kick his ass. Three of them his exes he wondered if this was that nightmare come true.

He glanced around nervously "Hey ladies...what's up."

Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest in the doorway. Taking a deep breath she knew the next words out of her mouth would either break her heart or make her the happiest woman in the world.

"Punk...there seems to be some confusion here and I thought we would clear it up by going straight to the horses mouth as it were."

Punk looked around the room. He saw the angry look on Tracy's face and noticed that Daffney was standing near Alyssa glaring at Tracy as if she'd like to kill her. "Ask what ever you like...I'm an open book." he said nervously.

"If you had the choice, who would you chose? Tracy or me?" She said bluntly. There it was, the question was on the table. At least now she'd know the truth.

Without missing a beat Punk answered. "You! I've been trying to tell you that." he said seriously.

Alyssa smiled wickedly and held her hand out to him. "Up yours bitch!" She hissed.

Punk took her hand in his.

"I guess she proved you're a lying cunt." Daffney snickered happily.

Tracy stood looking horrified her mouth hanging open as Alyssa wrapped her arm around his waist.

He did likewise and escorted her from the room. They needed to talk.

Alyssa went along willingly she still couldn't believe that he had chosen her. She had really believed he had decided Tracy was really what he wanted. Punk didn't say a word until the two of them were outside and had walked behind the building where they couldn't be found.

When he stopped and pulled her into his arms she didn't resist. The fight had gone out of her and she rested her forehead against his exposed chest.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am babe." He whispered into her hair. "I love you." he whispered his voice catching as he said the words he hadn't uttered to her.

That got her attention, her head shot up to meet his eyes "Excuse me?" She said incredulously.

"I love you... I know I haven't said it before, lord knows I've wanted to... It just never seemed to be the right time and I was afraid if I said it you wouldn't believe me." he said capturing her face in his hands.

"Punk...I..." She stammered, never before so afraid in her life. The pain was still too fresh in her heart.

Punk gently put his finger to her lips. "You don't have to say anything...I know you still are angry with me and you have every right to be... I acted like a jackass and I hurt you. I've got a lot of making up to do... but if you'll give me a second chance I swear you'll never regret it." He whispered tenderly.

"I'll think about it." She whispered as she heard Al bellowing her name. "We better get to work."

Punk nodded as he let her go and followed her around the side of the building. All he could do now was pray he hadn't caused too much damage.

Alyssa ducked her head and muttered an apology to Al as she squeezed past him. "It's all right baby girl. Go get in gear." He murmured.

When Punk appeared he put his arm across the door and glared at the younger man. "Hurt her again and you'll answer to me." He said, his voice low.

"It'll never happen again that much you can count on." Punk said looking him in the eye.

"Se that it doesn't." Al returned before dropping his arm.

Punk walked in just in time to see Alyssa walk into the locker room sighing he headed into the men's locker room to finish getting ready.

Half an hour later he joined her behind the curtain and took her hand. She noticed her name written on his wrist tape and smiled. The last thing she said to him before they stepped through the curtain was "I love you Punk."

Punk was surprised when they stepped through the curtain to find Seth and Tracy waiting for them in the ring. Looking at Alyssa his eyes wide he whispered. "What is she doing out here?"

"Mickie got called up, they replaced her with the bimbo." She returned as they went through their normal routine.

"Be careful babe...she can be vindictive." he murmured in her ear.

Alyssa nodded. Moving to the ring she climbed in as Punk held the ropes for her.

Alyssa smiled happily at Tracy and Seth before turning to Punk and winding herself around his body as she kissed him for all she was worth. She knew she was rubbing it in Tracy's face but she didn't give a damn the bitch deserved it.

Alyssa kept to her side of the ring, yelling encouragement to Punk as the matched progressed. That is until Tracy broke the face rule and interfered in the match, grabbing Punks foot as he whipped into the ropes. All hell broke loose as Punk turned and cursed Tracy. Seth, confused by the unscripted turn of events grabbed Punk and threw him into the corner. Getting in his face and admonishing him. Neither man saw Tracy push the ring girl from her chair and grab it, heading for the ring.

Alyssa turned in time to see Tracy slide into the ring as Punk shoved Seth on his ass in a fit of anger. He looked up just in time to see Tracy coming at him and ducked. Had he known Alyssa had climbed on the apron to warn him he never would have ducked, he'd have taken the chair shot himself.

The sickening thud of the chair against Alyssa's skull reverberated through the arena. The fans were screaming their approval as Alyssa toppled from the apron. The last thing she remembered was her head hitting the steel guardrail.

Punk watched in horror as Alyssa crumpled to the ground. Sliding out of the ring he was at her side instantly as Goose also slid from the ring to check on Alyssa. Punk felt ill as he saw the small puddle of blood on the mat. "Alyssa...hang on babe." he whispered fear over taking him as Goose called for the trainer. Standing up Goose called for the bell disqualifying Seth and Tracy.

Stroking her face he felt the sheer panic overtake him as she didn't respond. Eric tried everything including smelling salts as a hush fell over the crowd. Instinctively they knew this was real. It might have had something to do with the tears running unchecked down Punks face as he prayed to anyone who would listen that she would be okay. Finally Eric called for an ambulance and Punk refused to let anyone move her until they arrived.

When the ambulance arrived Al and Chris Cage had to physically remove Punk from Alyssa's side so that the EMT's could work on her. Once they had her loaded on the stretcher and were loading her into the ambulance Punk climbed into the front of the ambulance refusing to stay behind. "I'll follow in my car. She's going to be okay." Mickie said squeezing Punks hand.

Punk could only nod "She better be or I'll kill that cunt with my bare hands." He hissed.

"I think it'll be taken care of before you ever get a chance." She murmured seeing half the women's division watching from the doorway.

"Thanks Mick." He murmured as the driver got in and turned on the lights and sirens.

The next couple of hours were a blur as Alyssa was rushed to University hospital and admitted. The only thing he could do was pray and wait. He sat next to her bed after the doctors had stitched the gash in her head closed. She was going to be wicked pissed about the bald patch in the back of her head. He held her hand, refusing to let go.

As he sat next to her bed he was overwhelmed with how much he loved this woman, she had to be okay: without her he would die. The door opened and he looked up to see Mickie and Chris in the doorway. Mickie held out his bag "I thought you might like some clothes." She murmured, seeing him sitting next to Alyssa's bed in his wrestling trunks and ring jacket.

"Thanks Mick." He whispered, his voice thick.

"How is she?" Chris asked.

Punk shrugged "The doctors aren't saying much. She still hasn't woken up and they seem...guarded."

Mickie went to him and knelt in front of him, taking his other hand in both of hers. "She'll be okay Punk, Lyss is a tough girl." She whispered. "Go get dressed, Chris and I will stay right here with her."

He nodded and stood up. Leaning over he brushed Alyssa's forehead with a soft kiss "I love you babe." He whispered before turning to go.

"I love you Punk." She murmured, her voice barely audible as she opened her eyes fighting the pain in her head.

His heart leapt in his chest as he stared down into her beautiful turquoise eyes. "Thank God." He whispered. He knew in that moment that his prayers had been answered, maybe there was a God after all.

"My head hurts." She complained.

Punk smiled down at her as he stroked her cheek with his finger. All the blood, sweat and tears had been worth it. He had thought it was about wrestling when in truth it had been about his heart, which he had found in her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The November wind slapped hard at his face when he stepped outside. His hair blew into his eyes as he jingled the keys out of his pocket. Brushing it back behind his ears he heard a sound behind him and turned to see Alyssa getting into her car. His chest tightened at the sight of her, just as it always did.

As she got into her car she looked up to see him. The look of utter despair crossed her face and was quickly masked with one of anger. Sighing he walked down the steps and headed to his own car praying they were able to get through the show that night and make their on screen romance believable. He wasn't sure it was possible with the anger she so outwardly showed towards him.

Alyssa drove to the arena, wondering how she was going to get through the show that night. Kissing him, having his hands all over her body as they normally played up to the crowd. She bit back a moan as she pulled into the parking lot to find Mickie standing outside. From the way she sprinted towards her she knew something was up.

Shutting off the engine Alyssa got out of the car. Reaching into the back seat she grabbed her bag. "Hey Mick what's got you so excited?" She asked smiling at her friend.

Mickie bit her lip "Well it's good news and bad." She murmured. Fresh out of a meeting with Paul E. she knew this was going to be hard on her friends.

"Okay well give me the good news first... feel free to leave out the bad." She teased as they walked toward the building.

Mickie glanced over "I got called up." She said with a smile.

Alyssa squealed and grabbed her in a bear hug "That's awesome babe!" She said sincerely. "When do you start?"

"Next week...and they are not abandoning our storyline...simply replacing me." She murmured as she stepped back.

The tone of her friends voice made Alyssa's blood run cold "Please don't tell me..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry baby...they are using her." She murmured as she heard another car pull in. They both turned to see Punk park a few spaces from Alyssa.

Alyssa took a deep breath. "I'm a professional. I can get through this." She whispered.

Mickie gave her an encouraging smile. "I know you can...Just know that even though I'm going up I'm always there for you and I have your back." She whispered hugging her again.

"Thanks Mickie." She whispered back as she heard his footsteps on the stairs behind them.

Mickie looked behind them to see Punk. "Talk to him Lyss...what can it hurt?" She whispered in her ear.

Alyssa sighed it could hurt, just the thought of him made her heart ache let alone the sound of his voice.

Turning Mickie walked into the building knowing her friend would follow her without saying a word to Punk. She hated seeing them both hurting. They were her two closest friends and if she could fix their problems she would but she couldn't all she could do was be there for them.

Alyssa stood rooted to the spot her heart and head arguing over whether or not to take Mickie's advice. A part of her wanted to throw herself in his arms and love him all over again. The other part wanted to drop kick him off the landing.

Punk was surprised when Alyssa didn't immediately follow Mickie into the building. Stopping in front of her he ached to reach out and touch her beautiful face. "Hey..." He said tentatively.

"Hey." She muttered looking down at her feet as she scuffed the toe of her new boots across the concrete.

"We going to be okay tonight... Our storyline I mean." he asked gently.

"Yeah." She whispered glancing up at him. That was a mistake, looking into his bottomless green eyes she felt as if she could no longer use oxygen properly.

"I just wanted to make sure because I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with or that might hurt you." he murmured softly.

She shrugged, it was too late for that she hurt already. "We got a job to do, we'll get through it."

Punk nodded in agreement. The pain that was showing in her eyes was nearly his undoing. He longed to pull her into his arms and make the pain go away. Instead he simply reached out and pulled the door open. "After you." he said with a sigh.

Daffney walked in the other door, she'd seen Punk and Alyssa standing at the other one talking and hoped things were getting better between them. It was the first time she'd seen them alone together in a week.

Walking through the hallway she made her way to the women's locker room. Stepping inside she set her stuff down. Hearing the door open she looked up to see Tracy walk in. Groaning she ignored her and went back to unloading her gear.

Tracy rolled her eyes at the look and took a seat next to one of the amateurs. Stretching over exaggeratedly she sighed "God I am so tired."

"Why are you so tired?" Scarlet asked smiling at Tracy.

Tracy gave her a knowing smile "A certain man, keeping me up way too late." she batted her eyelashes.

"Tracy... you can cut the crap, I've talked to him and know the truth I don't know who your trying to impress." Daffney said seriously as she turned towards Tracy.

Tracy's eyebrows arced "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently as the door opened.

"I'm talking about your little game here where you want everyone to think that you and Punk are back together...well guess what it isn't working I know the truth. I've talked to him and happen to know he happens to be very much in love with Alyssa. If you even think I'm going to let you screw her relationship up with Punk the way you did mine...you better think twice bitch." Daffney said having enough of Tracy's shit.

Tracy shot to her feet "That is such bullshit! He wants nothing to do with that little teenage witch! It didn't take him long to realize he needs a real woman!"

"Pfft...I don't know why he'd choose you if that were the case." One of the amateurs said standing up ready to back up Daffney if the need arose.

Tracy glared at the girl "Mind your own fucking business bitch!"

"How about I mind my business?" Alyssa hissed from the doorway.

Tracy spun around seeing Alyssa she burst out laughing. "And what are you going to do? You can't even keep your man."

"I think it's time everyone heard the truth. You, me and everyone else in this room." Alyssa growled. She leaned back and glanced down the hall. Seeing Chris Cage at the door to the men's locker room she called to him. "Hey Chris, get Punk for me."

"You got it Lyss." Cage said opening the door and hollering for Punk.

Punk looked up from the bench where he sat taping his wrists. "What?"

"Lyss wants you." Cage said with a grin.

Punk looked surprised but got up and went out into the hall. "What's up Lyssa?" He said seeing her standing with her foot holding the door to the women's locker room open.

With her finger she beckoned him down the hall. He went willingly, had he known what was going on he might have thought twice.

When he stopped next to her she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Punk looked around the room, filled with angry women who could easily kick his ass. Three of them his exes he wondered if this was that nightmare come true.

He glanced around nervously "Hey ladies...what's up."

Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest in the doorway. Taking a deep breath she knew the next words out of her mouth would either break her heart or make her the happiest woman in the world.

"Punk...there seems to be some confusion here and I thought we would clear it up by going straight to the horses mouth as it were."

Punk looked around the room. He saw the angry look on Tracy's face and noticed that Daffney was standing near Alyssa glaring at Tracy as if she'd like to kill her. "Ask what ever you like...I'm an open book." he said nervously.

"If you had the choice, who would you chose? Tracy or me?" She said bluntly. There it was, the question was on the table. At least now she'd know the truth.

Without missing a beat Punk answered. "You! I've been trying to tell you that." he said seriously.

Alyssa smiled wickedly and held her hand out to him. "Up yours bitch!" She hissed.

Punk took her hand in his.

"I guess she proved you're a lying cunt." Daffney snickered happily.

Tracy stood looking horrified her mouth hanging open as Alyssa wrapped her arm around his waist.

He did likewise and escorted her from the room. They needed to talk.

Alyssa went along willingly she still couldn't believe that he had chosen her. She had really believed he had decided Tracy was really what he wanted. Punk didn't say a word until the two of them were outside and had walked behind the building where they couldn't be found.

When he stopped and pulled her into his arms she didn't resist. The fight had gone out of her and she rested her forehead against his exposed chest.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am babe." He whispered into her hair. "I love you." he whispered his voice catching as he said the words he hadn't uttered to her.

That got her attention, her head shot up to meet his eyes "Excuse me?" She said incredulously.

"I love you... I know I haven't said it before, lord knows I've wanted to... It just never seemed to be the right time and I was afraid if I said it you wouldn't believe me." he said capturing her face in his hands.

"Punk...I..." She stammered, never before so afraid in her life. The pain was still too fresh in her heart.

Punk gently put his finger to her lips. "You don't have to say anything...I know you still are angry with me and you have every right to be... I acted like a jackass and I hurt you. I've got a lot of making up to do... but if you'll give me a second chance I swear you'll never regret it." He whispered tenderly.

"I'll think about it." She whispered as she heard Al bellowing her name. "We better get to work."

Punk nodded as he let her go and followed her around the side of the building. All he could do now was pray he hadn't caused too much damage.

Alyssa ducked her head and muttered an apology to Al as she squeezed past him. "It's all right baby girl. Go get in gear." He murmured.

When Punk appeared he put his arm across the door and glared at the younger man. "Hurt her again and you'll answer to me." He said, his voice low.

"It'll never happen again that much you can count on." Punk said looking him in the eye.

"Se that it doesn't." Al returned before dropping his arm.

Punk walked in just in time to see Alyssa walk into the locker room sighing he headed into the men's locker room to finish getting ready.

Half an hour later he joined her behind the curtain and took her hand. She noticed her name written on his wrist tape and smiled. The last thing she said to him before they stepped through the curtain was "I love you Punk."

Punk was surprised when they stepped through the curtain to find Seth and Tracy waiting for them in the ring. Looking at Alyssa his eyes wide he whispered. "What is she doing out here?"

"Mickie got called up, they replaced her with the bimbo." She returned as they went through their normal routine.

"Be careful babe...she can be vindictive." he murmured in her ear.

Alyssa nodded. Moving to the ring she climbed in as Punk held the ropes for her.

Alyssa smiled happily at Tracy and Seth before turning to Punk and winding herself around his body as she kissed him for all she was worth. She knew she was rubbing it in Tracy's face but she didn't give a damn the bitch deserved it.

Alyssa kept to her side of the ring, yelling encouragement to Punk as the matched progressed. That is until Tracy broke the face rule and interfered in the match, grabbing Punks foot as he whipped into the ropes. All hell broke loose as Punk turned and cursed Tracy. Seth, confused by the unscripted turn of events grabbed Punk and threw him into the corner. Getting in his face and admonishing him. Neither man saw Tracy push the ring girl from her chair and grab it, heading for the ring.

Alyssa turned in time to see Tracy slide into the ring as Punk shoved Seth on his ass in a fit of anger. He looked up just in time to see Tracy coming at him and ducked. Had he known Alyssa had climbed on the apron to warn him he never would have ducked, he'd have taken the chair shot himself.

The sickening thud of the chair against Alyssa's skull reverberated through the arena. The fans were screaming their approval as Alyssa toppled from the apron. The last thing she remembered was her head hitting the steel guardrail.

Punk watched in horror as Alyssa crumpled to the ground. Sliding out of the ring he was at her side instantly as Goose also slid from the ring to check on Alyssa. Punk felt ill as he saw the small puddle of blood on the mat. "Alyssa...hang on babe." he whispered fear over taking him as Goose called for the trainer. Standing up Goose called for the bell disqualifying Seth and Tracy.

Stroking her face he felt the sheer panic overtake him as she didn't respond. Eric tried everything including smelling salts as a hush fell over the crowd. Instinctively they knew this was real. It might have had something to do with the tears running unchecked down Punks face as he prayed to anyone who would listen that she would be okay. Finally Eric called for an ambulance and Punk refused to let anyone move her until they arrived.

When the ambulance arrived Al and Chris Cage had to physically remove Punk from Alyssa's side so that the EMT's could work on her. Once they had her loaded on the stretcher and were loading her into the ambulance Punk climbed into the front of the ambulance refusing to stay behind. "I'll follow in my car. She's going to be okay." Mickie said squeezing Punks hand.

Punk could only nod "She better be or I'll kill that cunt with my bare hands." He hissed.

"I think it'll be taken care of before you ever get a chance." She murmured seeing half the women's division watching from the doorway.

"Thanks Mick." He murmured as the driver got in and turned on the lights and sirens.

The next couple of hours were a blur as Alyssa was rushed to University hospital and admitted. The only thing he could do was pray and wait. He sat next to her bed after the doctors had stitched the gash in her head closed. She was going to be wicked pissed about the bald patch in the back of her head. He held her hand, refusing to let go.

As he sat next to her bed he was overwhelmed with how much he loved this woman, she had to be okay: without her he would die. The door opened and he looked up to see Mickie and Chris in the doorway. Mickie held out his bag "I thought you might like some clothes." She murmured, seeing him sitting next to Alyssa's bed in his wrestling trunks and ring jacket.

"Thanks Mick." He whispered, his voice thick.

"How is she?" Chris asked.

Punk shrugged "The doctors aren't saying much. She still hasn't woken up and they seem...guarded."

Mickie went to him and knelt in front of him, taking his other hand in both of hers. "She'll be okay Punk, Lyss is a tough girl." She whispered. "Go get dressed, Chris and I will stay right here with her."

He nodded and stood up. Leaning over he brushed Alyssa's forehead with a soft kiss "I love you babe." He whispered before turning to go.

"I love you Punk." She murmured, her voice barely audible as she opened her eyes fighting the pain in her head.

His heart leapt in his chest as he stared down into her beautiful turquoise eyes. "Thank God." He whispered. He knew in that moment that his prayers had been answered, maybe there was a God after all.

"My head hurts." She complained.

Punk smiled down at her as he stroked her cheek with his finger. All the blood, sweat and tears had been worth it. He had thought it was about wrestling when in truth it had been about his heart, which he had found in her.


End file.
